TaDa?
by NAWHdinosaurs
Summary: A Collection of one-shots. Prompt things taken from 'What A Boyfriend Should Do.' Counterpart pairings-RRBxPPG I love you.
1. When She Steals Your Hat

Okay, so I just finished 'Love Attains The Greatest Intensity in Murder' a.k.a the fiction with very long and annoying title and I promised myself I wouldn't start another fic…Look where that got me.

'Oh Baby' is lovely and I'm so glad so many of you like it but…it's gets boring for me to write….

'This is What Happens' ? When I first wrote the prologue and the first chapter I was all like 'Yes! This will be epic!' Than I came to the realization that I actually have no plot. Really, I was making that up as I went. I have no idea where that story is going to go. However, me being me, I refuse to start planning a plot now, so…I have issues writing that thang…so many issues… Meet my co-writer: Ish U. ha ha…puns….

Alright, so that leads us to where we are now. I was reading some of your guys' AMAZING fics and I clicked on your profiles and read them like my personal inner stalker, (we all have one, ) wanted to and this dreadful little thing…kept…popping…UP. It was calling to me 'Double D, Double D, you want to write a fic about me! You know you do!' So since I'm a rebel, I went against my promise to not start another fic and ta-da this was born.

A lot of you guys are making collections of one-shots and drabbles, so I wanted to do one too! :3 Did I miss the trend?

Okay, I've seen the excuse of 'writer's block' used many times for these types of fics so…

I'm writing this because I have writer's block.

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls, brands mentioned, or the prompt things._

Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night…<em>

Blossom sits upside down on her favorite pink chair comfortably in the living room. She slowly turns the page in the current book she's reading, he pink eyes scanning the pages intently. Just as she finishes the chapter her sister bonds down the stairs and into the living room, her other sister lightly skipping next to her. Blossom puts down her book and looks toward her siblings,

"…Yes?" she asks slowly. Buttercup crosses her arms,

"Are you ready to go or what?" she asks impatiently. Oh, that's right. Blossom said she'd drive them to the mall, they would go themselves but they didn't pass the driving test. They would fly, but it was really cold and windy, plus it was just plain easier to drive. Blossom sat up straight in her chair and saved her page, she walked with her sisters to the hall to grab her shoes. Once her pinkish red _Converse_ are firmly on her feet, she leads her sisters to the awaiting car. Bubbles happily skips to the back seat and puts on her seat belt, humming a song all the while. Buttercup jumps into the passenger seat and throws on her seat belt, inching to get to the mall. Blossom calmly gets in the driver's seat, she puts on her seat belt correctly, checks her mirrors, and starts the car. She drives the speed limit carefully as they drive toward the mall.

Finally, they arrive. Bubbles smiles brightly at her sister,

"Thank you, Blossom! I'll see you in a couple hours!" she says skipping out of the car toward _Ragstock_. Buttercup mumbles a 'thank you' and slams the door on her way to _Hot Topic. _Blossom sighs and exits the car, being sure to lock it as she walks away. She isn't sure where to go as she went shopping yesterday, she's not hungry, and there are no new books she would like. So she just walks around the mall aimlessly.

It's already been an hour and Blossom has done absolutely nothing. She decides she buy something because her sisters are both going to have all these things to show her and they were going to want to see something from her. Blossom sighs scanning the stores, looking for anything that held any thing with any interest to her. To her surprise, she found something. Though, perhaps it would be more fair to say, someone. Blossom smiles as he walks out the store. He lazily blows a bubble in his gum and looks around the mall. His bubbles pops as his blood red eyes meet Blossom's pink ones. He smirks,

"Yo, pinky!" he calls walking up to her.

"Hi, Brick" she answers softly. She tugs at her shirt, slightly nervous at how she looks in front of him. That thought is completely lost though as he leans incredibly close to her ear and whispers,

"You look amazing," softly blowing hot air on her neck and ear. She shivers at his touch and blushes insanely. Brick smirks at her, leaning away,

"So what are you doing here?" he asks. Blossom shrugs,

"Bubbles and Buttercup wanted to go to the mall and I'm the only one that can drive so," she says. He nods, understanding.

"Yeah, my brothers are the same way," he responds as they continue walking aimlessly around the mall. Blossom sighs, looking in the shop windows for something to buy. She really couldn't find anything that she wanted. Brick reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pack of _Big Red _gum. He puts a stick in his mouth and holds one out for her,

"Want one?" he asks, Blossom smiles. She found something she wanted,

"Yeah," she says, popping the piece of gum in her mouth. Brick puts his piece in his mouth along with his old piece and chows the both of them. They walk more in silence, both of them growing rather bored. Blossom keeps looking for things to buy, when she suddenly gets an idea. She stops walking. Brick looks back to her confused,

"Is something wrong?" he asks. She shakes her head, stepping closer to him.

"No, nothing's wrong," she states, placing her hands at his neck. Brick is shocked by this sudden action, he's not sure how to react to this. On one hand, he's been trying to get to Blossom for weeks. She doesn't seem to really get when she's being flirted with. On the other hand, she's hot. Wait? Why is he hesitating? With these thoughts, Brick quickly wraps his arms around her waist as they lean toward each other…

"Gotcha!" Blossom exclaims pulling away. Brick stares at her all the more confused as she quickly puts his hat on her head and runs away. Wait…That was HIS hat?

"Blossom! Give that back!" Brick yells chasing her through the mall. She laughs, running into a store and hiding within the racks. Brick follows her in and spots her easily.

"Blossy, give me my hat!" he whines chasing her further into the store. She laughs as she runs faster, she makes a sudden turn and heads back out of the store.

"Come on, Bricky! Catch me if you can!" She hollers, running back into the main part of the mall. Brick exhales, laughing lightly as he chases her through the mall. Blossom makes a run for it past the food court, Brick, however, is faster. He finally catches Blossom, grabbing her waist from behind,

"Got you," he coos in her ear. She laughs turning to face him, she blushes slightly when she notices how close they are. Brick smirks, lifting her chin up with his fingers.  
>They lean toward each other and-<p>

RING Blossom sighs as she leans away from Brick and pulls her phone out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answers the phone, irritated. Brick watches her with a sly smirk on his face, boy does she look cute in his hat…

"Fine, I'll be there in a sec…Yep…Bye!" Blossom ends her call and places her phone back in her pocket.

"Ok, Brick, I've got to go," Blossom says sadly. Taking off his hat and holding it out to him, "I'll see you at school," she says. Brick smirks, placing the hat back on her head,

"You look cuter in it," he whispers in her ear causing her to blush a deep red. Brick smirks and gives her a light kiss on the cheek before walking away,

"See you around, Bloss!" he calls. Blossom smiles,

"Later, Brick!" she plays with the hat on her head with a goofy smile as she walks back to the car to meet her sisters. Bubbles has loads of bags that she carefully places in the car so that the contents won't be ruined. Buttercup, on the other hand, tosses her bag into the back seat without a second thought. Blossom turns Brick's hat backwards on her head as she starts the car and drives home. Buttercup stares at it,

"Isn't that Brick's hat?" she asks. Blossom looks toward her,

"Maybe," she says slowly. Bubbles giggles,

"What happened?" she asks excited. Blossom exhales, smiling widely.

"I'll tell you when we get home," she answers. It seems she had something to show them after all.

Blossom finally spits out her piece of gum for the only reason of she was going to bed now. She changes into her pjs, however she leaves his hat on. One reason being that it smelled like him…Though, she'd never admit that. Blossom snuggles into her pillow, dreaming of events that took place earlier, though she'd never admit that either. She falls asleep easily, the scent of cinnamon wrapping around her as she slept.

Blossom walks slowly to school the next morning, so slowly that her sisters skip/walk ahead of her, leaving her by herself. She smiles to herself, Brick's hat still present on her head. She loved wearing it, it meant something to her that he let her wear it as well as it reminded her of him constantly. Suddenly, Brick appears before her,

"Hey, Bloss. As gorgeous as you look in my hat, I'm going to need it back," he says with a wink. She smiles placing it back on his head in his usual fashion,

"You wouldn't look like you without it," she says slowly walking away. Brick catches up to her and places an arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Blossom smiles, leaning into him as he plays with her hair. Suddenly he stops, pulling away a little bit,

"What's wrong?" she asks. He smiles,

"You smell…like cinnamon…"

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Was it awful? Should I stop this train wreck now? Please review and let me know! Please?<p>

Hey, so, if you have a certain prompt thing that you want me to write for a certain couple (must be BubsxBoom, ButtersxButch, or BrickxBloss. (Though, if you really wanted me too, I could do a Princess/Mitch or Robin/Mitch or Mike/Robin or Princess/Mike though, I would prefer the first three.) Although I respect your opinion on different couples, I'm used to these pairs and I would like to stick with what I know. Sorry, doll! )

Here is the list of prompt things I'm doing! Just let me know! :D

When she walks away from you mad, follow her

When she stares at your mouth, kiss her

When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her

When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.

When she ignores you, give her your attention

When she pulls away, pull her back

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind

When she's scared, protect her

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers

Hope you liked it! I love you! :D


	2. When She Ignores You

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she ignores you, give her your attention<em>

Buttercup sighs, walking slowly toward the school. She's had an all around horrible morning. Waking up late, being last in the bathroom, missing breakfast…needless to say, Buttercup is not in a good mood. Her mood doesn't lighten when she walks into the school grounds to be greeted by none other than Butch Jojo.

"Hey Butterbabe!" he calls, "how was your morning?" he asks slyly putting an arm around her. Buttercup scoffs, shoving his arm off.

"Leave me alone," she says darkly walking into the school building. Butch frowns, now alone outside the school, he decides to do the only logical thing…Follow her.

Buttercup groans realizing that with every step she took, Butch took one at a similar pace behind her. She faces him sternly,

"Stop stalking me!" he calls to him. He grins, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, I'm just walking. It's not my fault your walking in front of me," he says. Buttercup rolls her eyes,

"Yeah, whatever," she says turning around again. They reach their first class quickly, Buttercup taking a seat in the far back corner, Butch taking the seat right next to her. Mr. Hobbs walks in the class energetically,

"GOOD MORNING!" he screams to his half-asleep class. Buttercup groans again, slamming her head onto her desk. Mr. Hobbs smiles brightly as he announces the agenda for today. Buttercup zones out, staring straight ahead at the board, when suddenly, Mr. Hobbs is right in front of her.

"Your homework, Buttercup?" he asks of her. She sighs looking in her bag, she pales.

"Kitchen counter…" she mumbles. Mr. Hobbs grows a stern expression,

"What was that?" he asks. Buttercup sighs,

"I left my homework at home," she says clearly. Mr. Hobbs exhales slowly,

"That's the third time in a row, Buttercup," he explains to her. She rubs her temples, trying to calm the rising head ache.

"I know, I'm sorry Mr. Hobbs. But-"

"No buts, Buttercup. See me after class," he says earning a few snickers from the peers watching. Buttercup groans…Her day just got worse.

…

Buttercup slams the door open, wanting to get as far away from the class room as possible. Mr. Hobbs has, of course, given her a detention, meaning she'll have to miss soccer practice. Her day just keeps getting worse.

"What's up, Buttercup?" Butch calls from the wall he's leaning against. Buttercup ignores him and walks past, not wanting to talk to that loser again. It'll just make her day worse. Butch watches her walk for a second, thinking about what to do. He starts following her,

"Bad day, huh?" he whispers. Buttercup stops walking but continues to ignore him. Progress, progress…

"What happened?" Butch asks, stepping fairly closer to her. Buttercup exhales slowly, trying to calm herself, she still ignores Butch.

Butch grabs her hand gently, so softly Buttercup didn't even notice at first.

"Tell me about it," he whispers. Buttercup looks down to their intertwined hands with a soft smile, still ignoring whatever he's talking about.

Butch decides that maybe words aren't the best, considering she just ignores him anyway. So, he does something she can't ignore. He pulls her toward him in a hug. To his surprise, she hugs back.

After a bit, Buttercup slowly pulls away, letting Butch take her hand again. They start walking to their next class like that, hands intertwined, Butch with a goofy grin and Buttercup with a small smile.

Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>UGH! SO SHORT! I'm sorry, that's what I got….<p>

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS

When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS

When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS

When she pulls away, pull her back

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind

When she's scared, protect her

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers

Some of you guys suggested the same prompt for different couples, so I'm sorry if one you suggested has a different couple! I'm still taking suggestions and all that! YAY!

Thanks for reading! I love you! Hope you liked! :D


	3. When She Pushes You or Hits You

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go<em>

"_Now, Bubbles," a fifteen year-old Buttercup had said, "If you ever get mad at a guy, hit him. Don't scream or cry, just hit him and push him away. That's what you should do."_

Buttercup has told Bubbles this before they entered High School and Bubbles had never forgot it. She had really never gotten mad enough to hit or push any of her boyfriends or any boy for that matter. Not yet anyway… At the moment, Bubbles is dating Mark Johnson, caption of the football team.

Bubbles skips to art class in her usual way, happy as ever. She skips to her seat and awaits Ms. Douglas to start class. She sees Boomer take the seat beside her and give her a smile. They are best friends and Bubbles really liked him, but she didn't think that he liked her back. At least not in that way.

"Hi, Boomer!" she greets him energetically.

"Hey, Bubs," he says back, glad to see her. She smiles brightly at him as Ms. Douglas comes into the class room,

"Alright class, continue class. Take out your portraits and begin!" she shouts excitedly. Bubbles happily takes out her drawing and continues to shade the face, carefully hiding the drawing from the rest of the class. Boomer takes out his drawing as well, taking a sly glance at Bubbles. He continues his drawing, staring at Bubbles while he does so. He can't help but notice hoe she takes anxious glances, making sure no one sees her drawing…She's really cute. Bubbles bites her lip, staring at her drawing. She feels a set of eyes on her and she looks around to see Boomer staring at his drawing. She wonders who he's drawing but doesn't ask. She asked before and he turned red and hid it from her. She guessed he was red with anger…she was wrong. Boomer sighs, turning to Bubbles as she continues to draw.

"Who are you drawing so intently?" he asks. Bubbles giggles,

"One of my favorite people, one of my best friends, he's cute, and I like him a lot!" she exclaims holding the drawing close to her heart. Boomer smiles, leaning closer to her to peek at the drawing,

"And who is that?" he asks. She blushes, moving the picture so he can't see it. She turns to him,

"Why don't you tell me who you're drawing first?" she says. He smiles,

"Well…I'm drawing _my _favorite person. She's nice, cute, and friendly. I like her a lot," he whispers. Bubbles smiles,

"Who is it?" she asks, he holds the picture away from her,

"Not-uh, you first!" he exclaims. She smiles shyly and shows him her picture, Boomer smiles fades into a deep frown. She is drawing Mark. Bubbles notices his expression,

"What's wrong? Am I really that bad?" she asks in shock at his sad and angry expression. Boomer drops the picture back on the table in front of her,

"Hey, be careful! I worked hard on that!" Bubbles shouts. Boomer glares at her,

"_Mark? _You were drawing _MARK! _You were describing _MARK!" _He shouts astounded. Bubbles shrugs,

"Yeah, why? Why are you so mad! Is it bad?" she asks staring at her drawing, looking for mistakes.

"It's horrible, Bubbles. It's terrible," he says with no emotion in his voice at all. Bubbles just stares at him, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Boomer stands, leaving out the door with that. Bubbles stares after him angry. How dare he say such horrible things about her drawing! She is so angry…._ "If you ever get mad at a guy, hit him."…_

Bubbles stands up and storms after Boomer.

She finds him in the empty hall way. His head against the wall, his fists clenched at his sides. She stomps up to him and pulls at his arm to turn him around. Bubbles than starts blindly hitting him. Slapping and punching his arms and chest, kicking his shins, pushing him into the wall again and again.

"Why would you say that! You know how hard I worked on that drawing! How dare you say that!" she yells. Boomer just stares at her as she hits him. Yelling that over and over, pushing him over and over, Boomer closes his eyes. He probably deserves this, he shouldn't of said that but…Doesn't she notice…?... He looks back to her and notices the tears rolling down her cheek. She's crying? Boomer immediately wraps his arms around her. Bubbles struggles, trying to push him away but he stands his ground, holding her tighter. Finally, she cracks. Breaking down and crying in his arms, clinging to him desperately.

"Why did you say that? Is it really that bad?" she asks. Boomer shakes his head, never loosing his grip on her,

"No…Your drawing is beautiful," he whispers. She shuts her eyes tightly,

"Than why did you say it was horrible?" she responds. Boomer stiffens, wondering if he should tell her...

"I don't like Mark," he says softly. She opens her eyes shocked,

"Why don't you like Mark?" she asks curious. He holds her tighter,

"Because he's with you…" he whispers so softly Bubbles could barley hear it.

"Why is it bad that he's with me?" she asks confused. Boomer sighs,

"Because…I want to be with you, Bubbles. I really, REALLY, like you….I want you…" he confesses, whispering the last part in her ear. Bubbles blushes and rests her head on his shoulder, she kisses his neck softly,

"I really like you too…" she whispers. Boomer smiles,

"Really?" he asks ecstatic. Bubbles giggles,

"Yes, really," she says. Boomer smiles wider, picking her up off the ground and spinning around with her. She laughs, loving this moment. He sets her down gently, letting her rest her forehead against his. They stare into each others eyes, blue into blue. Bubbles really does like him, but one thing is bothering her…

"Who were you drawing?" she asks. Boomer smiles,

"You of course," he winks causing her to blush. "What are you going to do about Mark?" he asks,

"Who?" Bubbles smiles, Boomer smirks, pulling his head away from hers but not letting her go.

"We should get back to art," he says, finally loosening his grip on her and dropping his arms to his side. Bubbles smiles widely, clinging to his arm,

"Okay!"

They arrive in the art room and Bubbles rips her old drawing asking the teacher for a new sheet of paper. Ms. Douglas smiles at her and gives her one. Bubbles than begins to draw Boomer, her favorite person ever.

* * *

><p>Well...That's that... I don't know what to think about it, I feel like Bubbles is really OOC in this... Oh, well.<p>

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

NEXT ONE~ When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS

~When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES~DONE

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS

~When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS~DONE

When she pulls away, pull her back~REDS

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind~REDS

When she's scared, protect her~BLUES

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh~REDS

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up~REDS

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers~GREENS

You can still suggest couples! ^-^ Also if you haven't noticed, I'm doing it in a pattern. Red than Green than Blue.

Thanks for reading! I love you!

Hope you liked!


	4. When She Stares At Your Mouth

I still don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

Thanks for reviewing guys, I really appreciate it!

Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she stares at your mouth, kiss her<em>

Blossom sips her cocoa slowly, quietly, shyly. Brick doesn't even look up from his laptop. Blossom sighs, she's been trying to get his attention for a half an hour now. They were partners for an English project and they were here, in Brick's room, to work on it. Not that Blossom actually thought they would be working on it. It was in the way he asked to be her partner, the way he asked her to work in his room, the way he told her to sit on the bed...

Blossom rests her head in her hands as she stares at Brick and lets her mind drift to earlier this morning.

"_Alright kids!" Mrs. Daniel shouts causing most the class to jolt awake at the sudden noise. "We're doing a project on Shakespeare's play: As You Like It. It will be a partner project," this statement caused most the kids to look around the room, making eye contact with their soon to be partner._

_ "You must read the play and do one of two projects. Choice A: Make a movie poster for the play or choice B: Re-write a scene of the play in a different 'lingo'" Mrs. Daniel continues, "read the directions for more information on the projects. Let me know if you have any questions and have fun!" She finishes walking back to her desk._

_Students run to each other, excitedly discussing what project they should do. Blossom sighs looking around the room. Princess was making her way toward her, she rolls her eyes. Princess always wanted to be her partner because Blossom was smart and she would do the whole project by herself and get an A. Princess got paid for her grades, $100 dollars for an F, up to $100,000 for an A. Needless to say, she wanted As. Blossom is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Brick standing beside her until he slams his hands on her desk. She jumps at the sudden noise, breathing heavily. Brick laughs as she tries at calm herself down. Blossom glares at him,_

"_Stop laughing, it's not funny!" she shouts. Brick stops laughing, wearing a goofy smile on his face. He leans toward her and cups her chin with his fingers,_

"_You're so cute when you're annoyed," he says. Blossom blushes pushing his hand away,_

"_What do you want, Brick?" she asks. He smirks, taking a seat in the desk beside her,_

"_Would you pleasure me and accept my request of you to be my partner?" he asks. Blossom rolls her eyes at his question, though she can't help but think it's cute._

"_Why would I want to be your partner?" she asks. Brick again smirks, leaning ever closer to her,_

"_One, I'm sexy and I know you want me," he says with a wink, "Two, I'm pretty smart and who else is going to be your partner? Princess?" Well, he has a point there._

"_Okay, Brick. I accept, you may be my partner," she agrees. Brick smiles,_

"_I knew you thought I was sexy," he purrs. Blossom rolls her eyes,_

"_What project do you want to do?" she asks. Brick turns to the two different colored sheets,_

"_The writing one, I can't draw worth a shit," he says picking up the salmon paper and handing it to Blossom. "Read the directions to me," he commands, sitting back in his chair comfortably. Blossom glares at him,_

"_And why do I, have to read the directions to you?" she asks. He smiles looking in her eyes,_

"_Because I love your voice and I'm going to take every opportunity I have to hear it," he whispers. Blossom looks away from him, blushing. He smirks, leaning further back in his chair as Blossom starts reading the directions out loud…_

_They agreed to meet at Blossom's locker at the end of the day and Brick would walk her to his house to start the project. She was surprised to see him waiting at her locker, though she didn't let it show. The conversation held on their way to his house was really just about the project. Both of them are good students and they do want to do well on this assignment. When they arrived at his house, he made her a cup of cocoa. While they waited for the water to boil, they discussed where they should do the project. _

"_How about the living room?" Blossom asks. Brick shakes his head,_

"_No…Not private enough," he whispers the last part. Blossom sighs, resting her head in her hands,_

"_Well, it's your house. Where do you think we should work?" she asks. Brick turns away from her and gets the now boiling water. He pours it in two mugs and stirs in the hot chocolate mix. He holds Blossom's out to her,_

"_We'll work in my room," he whispers, purposely letting her hand graze his as she reaches for the cup. She looks to his eyes to see him wink as he lets go of the drink. He walks toward the door of the kitchen,_

"_Come on," he says. Blossom gets up and walks toward him slowly, he just smiles at her. He leads her up the stairs and into his room, locking the door behind them. Blossom looks around his blood red room, the only word that comes to her mind is intense. Being in Brick's room with Brick is just…intense. _

"_W-Where should I sit?" she asks a bit nervous. Brick smiles, setting his cocoa on the desk, taking hers and setting it on the dresser. _

"_On the bed," he whispers in her ear, she shudders at his touch. _

"_Why?" she asks, she doesn't know why she asked that…but she did. Brick smirks,_

"_I want to see what you look like, on __**my **__bed." He whisper, blowing air into her ear and down her neck. He puts his hands on her waist, leading her to the bed. The back of Blossom's knees hit the bed and Brick pushes her down so she's sitting in front of him. She stares up into his eyes for a long moment. He smirks at her,_

"_Just as I thought…" he says softly. Blossom looks at him confused,_

"_What?" she asks. He smirks, leaning to whisper to her neck_

"_You look really sexy on my bed," he says letting his teeth graze her neck as he talks. Blossom bites her lip, blushing as red a Brick's hat. He pulls away suddenly and Blossom's ashamed to admit that she misses his warmth. He grabs her hot cocoa and gives it to her, sitting at his desk and opening his laptop…_

And that leads to where they are now. Blossom sighs, looking from Brick's hair, to his eyes, to his lips…She wonders what they taste like. Maybe they'd taste like the hot cocoa they've been drinking, Maybe he'd taste like the cinnamon gum he seems to always chew. Maybe-

"Don't think I don't notice you staring at me," he says suddenly. Finally looking from his lap top to her. Blossom blushes, adverting her eyes to his red bed sheets. He smiles, sitting on the bed next to her. He cups her chin and tilts her face back towards his,

"I never said I minded," he whispers. Blossom blushes but doesn't look away, as he's still holding her chin. Her eyes wander from his eyes to his lips again and they rest there, staring intently. Suddenly, Brick pushes his lips to hers. Cupping her neck with his hand, his thumb on her cheek, as his other hand grabs her waist. Blossom is so stunned she doesn't react a first. She carefully moves her arms around his neck, kissing back softly. He licks her lips and as she gasps, he puts his tongue in her mouth. The tip of their tongues meet…He does taste like cinnamon…

They pull away slowly for air. Blossom smiles at him shyly while Brick just winks at her. He gives her neck a quick kiss before breaking the embrace and grabbing a book off his desk. He gives it to her,

"Could you read this to me?" he asks. Blossom smiles,

"You want to hear my voice again?" she asks disbelieving, eyes lingering on his lips. He smirks and gives her a quick kiss,

"I _always _want to hear your voice, Bloss," he whispers. She smiles, opening the book to scene one,

"_As I remember, Adam, it was upon this fashion: bequeathed by me but will but pour a thousand crowns, and, as thou sayest, charged my brother on his blessing to breed me well: and there begins my sadness…"_

I really like this one! It was really fun to write! I don't know if it's good or if they're in character but it was fun to write. I hope you liked it!

PS: I did 'As you like it' because I have the first sentence memorized...and yeah... :)

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

~ When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS~DONE

~When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES~DONE

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

NEXT ONE ~When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS

~When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS~DONE

When she pulls away, pull her back~REDS

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful~REDS

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word~BLUES (I may do this for Greens as well because I got a lovely request to do so ;) )

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind~REDS

When she's scared, protect her~BLUES

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her~REDS

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh~REDS

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay~BLUES

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up~REDS

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does~REDS

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away~GREENS

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers~GREENS

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

Still taking requests and suggestions! :D

Thanks all you readers and all you reviewers! I LOVE YOU!

I'm so sorry if you requested a couple and I'm not doing it. It's first come first serve, for the most part… Anyway I'm sorry if you didn't get a prompt with the couple you wanted, sorry, doll.

Thanks for reading and reviewing (again, I think I said that like 3 times now…) Hope you liked!


	5. When She's Quiet

Hey… I turned my computer on a few hours ago with the intention to write this fic. I opened Google to find some music to listen to while I write and, needless to say, I got distracted. On the plus side I found out I'm a 'Clueless Uke.' Exciting, no?

Anyway… I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.<em>

"I love you…I love you so much…I just…I love you. I love you, Butch." Buttercup whispers squeezing her eyes shut tight.

"Buttercup!"

"What?"

"We're meeting the guys in 20 minutes, hurry up in there!" Bubbles' call causes Buttercup eyes to snap open.

"Damn it!" she hollers staring at the mirror in front of her. She ruffles her hair up a bit before exiting her room. Bubbles smiles upon seeing her older sister,

"Hey, Buttercup! What was taking you so long?" she asks innocently.

"Nothing, let's just go. You ready?" Buttercup asks throwing on a pair of shoes. Bubbles nods and they head out to the car where Blossom is already waiting for them. Buttercup jumps in the passenger seat while Bubbles hops into the back seat. Blossom starts the car and they drive off toward the boys' house.

Upon arriving, the boys meet them in the drive way.

"Boomie!" Bubbles yells as she jumps out of their car into Boomer's arms. He smiles and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Hi Bubbles," he whispers. Buttercup rolls her eyes, opening her car door and getting out. Butch greets her with one of his breath taking smiles,

"Hey, Butterbutt," he smirks. Buttercup holds her stomach as girly butterflies fly around. She sticks her tongue out at him,

"Shut it, Butchie boy. What are we here for any way?" she asks, leaning against their car. Butch shrugs,

"Little boy blue wanted to see Goldie locks, ginger wanted to see pink eye, and well," Butch smirks stepping closer to her. He leans toward her, an arm extended to the car beside her head. "I might have wanted to see you," he whispers, playing with a small strand of her hair. Buttercup smiles,

"Uh-huh," she pushes him away and walks toward his front door. Butch breathes a laugh, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he follows her inside his house. Buttercup walks around his house with familiarity. Easily finding his room, she sits on his bed and stares at his ceiling.

"Having fun?" She looks toward the voice to see Butch leaning on the door frame. She smiles,

"Oh yeah, the most fun I've ever had," she say sarcastically. Butch smirks entering his room, he kicks the door closed and sits with her on his bed.

"So… How've you been?" he asks. Buttercup shrugs, leaning heavily on his shoulder,

"Ok, I guess," she says simply. Butch smirks,

"Aw, did you miss me?" he asks half joking, half serious. Buttercup smiles, laughing quietly,

"Yes, Butch, I missed you," she says in a half sarcastic tone. Butch smiles wrapping an arm around her,

"I missed you too," he whispers. Buttercup stiffens in his grip as he blows air in her ear and down her neck.

"Relax," he whispers, biting her neck softly. Buttercup exhales, letting Butch kiss her neck more.

"_Butch_," she moans as he finds a sensitive spot. He smirks, kissing her neck softly once more before leaving a trail of butterfly kisses up to her chin, up her cheek, and ending on her forehead. He sighs in content, leaning against his bed frame. Buttercup leans into him, her head on his chest. He strokes her hair as the lay in silence.

"…Hey…Buttercup?" he asks softly.

"hm?" she responds.

"What are we, exactly? I mean, we're not dating like Little boy blue and Goldie locks or ginger and pink eye, but we're not friends…well, not just friends. Where is this going to go?" He mutters. Buttercup bites her lip, she doesn't know herself. She thinks she might _like _to date Butch, but… does he want to date her? Why was she asking her where this is going? She didn't know, all she knew is that she loves Butch and she liked being with him. Yeah, that's right, she loves him. BUTTERCUP LOVES BUTCH! But how does she tell him? They've been best friends for a while when, one night, Butch just kisses her, right out of the blue…well right out of the green, blue isn't their color. For then one they've been treading in this weird area, not quite friends, not quite 'lovers'? Is that the right term? That sounds too official, too mature…No, they're not quite a couple, that's the term. Buttercup sighs, burring her head in Butch's chest. How does she tell him? Why can't this be simple, easy? Stupid emotions, stupid, stupid… Stupid love.

Butch stares at the now silent Buttercup, wondering what the hell is going on in her head. She remains silent for quite sometime and for some reason, instead of discouraging him, it encourages him. He acts on pure impulse as he pushes his lips to hers in a soft kiss,

"Buttercup…?... I love you too," he whispers. Buttercup blushes in shock before a huge smile overtakes her face, she pulls him into a hug. Butch smiles brightly as he holds her tight. He kisses the side of her face before whispering in her ear,

"Date me?" She pulls away slightly to look him in the eyes. Buttercup nods, cupping his face in her hands, she gives him a soft kiss.

"Buttercup! Come on, we gotta go!" She heads Blossom call. Buttercup sighs, letting Butch give her a quick kiss on the cheek before she breaks out of the embrace.

"Later Butchie boy," she calls with a wink. Butch smirks at her,

"See ya, Butterbutt."

* * *

><p>So, how was that? I felt they were OOC toward the ends there... Oh well.<p>

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

~When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS~DONE

~When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES~DONE

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

~When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS~DONE

~When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS~DONE

When she pulls away, pull her back~REDS

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful~REDS

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word~BLUES

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind~REDS

NEXT ONE~When she's scared, protect her~BLUES

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her~REDS

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh~REDS

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay~BLUES

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up~REDS

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers~BLUES

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does~REDS

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away~GREENS

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers~GREENS

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I read all of them and they all make me smile! I love you guys! Thanks for reading!

Hope you liked!


	6. When She's Scared

Hello, dolls! I hope you're having a nice day!

Well, let's get to it! I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

* * *

><p><em>When she's scared, protect her<em>

"I don't know, Boomer…" Bubbles whispers to Boomer as they stand in line to a haunted maze. Boomer flashes her a huge grin as they step ever closer to the entrance,

"Trust me, Bubbles. It'll be okay," he says. Bubbles bites her lip, her nerves growing as they come to be next in line. The assistant smiles at the two, taking their tickets,

"Alright, have fun," he says with a sinister smile as he beckons the two into the maze. Boomer walks in the maze confidently, smile ever present on his face. Bubbles walks slowly behind him, her arms wrapped around each other as she follows Boomer into the dark seemingly never ending maze.

"What was that?" Bubbles asks in hysteria as she hears a twig snap. Boomer laughs,

"Probably the first guy coming to scare us," he says casually. Bubbles steps closer to him, anxious and scared. They walks onward, Bubbles looking around anxiously, never calming down. They hear more noises and Boomer snickers as Bubbles clutches her thin t-shirt, Goosebumps present on her arms. Suddenly they hear a chainsaw and a boy wearing a hockey mask pops out of no where.

"AAAH!" Bubbles screams desperately clutching Boomer's arm. He pulls her along and they keep walking away from the boy, who is shouting threats at them. Boomer chuckles as they walk further and further into the maze, Bubbles never letting go of his arm. They step into a grave yard of sorts, stone heads talk to each other, gossiping and arguing about things that happened over 300 years ago. Bubbles smiles at them, happy to see a lighter side to the maze, though she shivers from the cold. Boomer notices and stops walking for a moment. He pries her arm off his and takes off his sweat shirt, giving it to her. Bubbles blushes, whispering a

"Thank you," as she pulls it over her head. Boomer's dark blue sweat shirt is extremely big and baggy on her but warm and soft. Bubbles smiles sweetly, grabbing his arm again as they continue walking.

Now out of the grave yard they come across a little girl, she's whimpering and crying. Bubbles gently let's go of Boomer's arm and crouches to the girl's level,

"Are you lost?" she asks. The girl nods, anxiously looking to her sides,

"Please, help me find my mommy! I'm scared!" she cries. Bubbles pats her head,

"Don't worry, we'll find your mom," she whispers in a soothing tone. Boomer smiles at her as she steps back to him and grabs his hand, the little girl joining them as they continue to walk through the maze. After more laughs from Boomer, more screams from Bubbles, more cries from the little girl, and more of Bubbles clutching onto Boomer for dear life, they reach a fork in the road. Boomer looks in left way and the right way,

"Which way do you want to go?" he asks. Bubbles bites her lip,

"I don't know…Which way do you want to go?" she asks the little girl. The girl points to the right,

"That way…but mama might have gone the other way! What if she's waiting for me in the left side and I go into the right!" she exclaims in sadness. Bubbles smiles,

"Boomer can go in the left side, if he sees someone waiting for you he'll bring her to us in the right side." She says. The girl nods,

"That's a great idea!" she exclaims. Boomer frowns, he wants to go with Bubbles, that's why he asked her to come after all. He looks toward Bubbles,

"Why do I have to go?" he asks. Bubbles bites her lip,

"You're the only one that could stand the double the terrors," she whispers. Boomer sighs, it is true. He would have to go through whatever is on the left side and on the right. Still-

"Please, Boomer?" Bubbles whispers pleadingly. Boomer groans,

"Fine," he agrees breaking away from Bubbles' arm that was still entangled with his. He sighs, standing at the entrance to the left, glancing at Bubbles as she enters the right, the girl smiling beside her. He scoffs, stupid kid. With that thought he bitterly enters the left side. Bubbles walks nervously beside the little girl. She pulls Boomer's sweatshirt closer to her body, the heat and scent calming her slightly as they trudge through the maze. They seem to enter the forest section of the maze and Bubbles gets very nervous, wondering if Boomer will be able to find them. Not to mention the darkness of the forest is not inviting, nor is the screams heard in the distance, nor is the diabolical laughter, nor is mysterious shadows on the tress, nor is the-Well, you get the point. The forest did not look inviting.

Bubbles grips the sweatshirt ever closer as she walks further into the forest, the little girl walking beside her silently. Bubbles twitches as she hears twigs snap, she looks in the direction of the noise to see figure emerging from the shadows, laughing evilly. He's holding a chainsaw blaring it up to full blast, Bubbles and the girl scream with all their might. Suddenly he lurches forward, tackling the little girl to the ground. Bubbles' eyes grow wide as he lifts the chainsaw over the girl preparing to kill her. Forgetting she has powers, forgetting she could take this guy down by barley lifting a finger, forgetting she could run away, lost in her fear she does the only thing she can think of:

"BOOMER!" She screams, her sonic scream amplifying her voice a bit. The figure holds the chainsaw to the girl's neck, glancing at Bubbles,

"You're next," he whispers.

"Like hell she is," Boomer appears landing in front of Bubbles. He smirks upon the scene before him, knowing exactly what it is.

"Boomer!" Bubbles screams, wrapping her arms around his torso from behind, she whimpers letting a few tears drop from her fear. Boomer turns around and holds her letting her cry on his shirt as she nearly chokes him from holding him so tight,

"Sh, Bubbles. It's okay, I'll protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you when I'm around. I'm here for you, don't cry Bubbles, it's okay," he whispers soothing her. She stiffens as she hears the chainsaw amp up again,

"NO!" She screams, reaching out to the little girl, she's too late. Bubbles stares in horror as blood splatters where the chainsaw hits the girl's skin. She turns away quickly, burying her head in Boomer's chest in pure terror. Boomer holds her close as he slowly backs away from the scene,

"Where do you think you're going? I said you're next girly!" The figure yells stepping toward them.

"AH!" Bubbles screams staring at the blood stained chainsaw in fear,

"Run Bubbles, come on, RUN!" Boomer yells grabbing her hand. Bubbles just stares at the man with the chainsaw in fear, unable to move a muscle.

"Come 'ere girly," the figure threatens taking another step toward them. Bubbles shakes in fear,

"Stay away from her!" Boomer shouts picking Bubbles up bridal style. He runs away from the figure as it shouts threats in return. Bubbles wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head in his neck, still shaking from the events. Boomer rubs her back,

"Sh, it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I won't," he whispers claming her. Once they exit the forest section, Boomer gently sets Bubbles back down on the ground. She shudders looking back at it, Boomer doesn't say anything but grabs her hand softly.

"Come on, we're almost out of the maze," he whispers. Bubbles bites her lip, clutching to his arm as they walk toward the exit.

Once they exit Bubbles looks back at the maze in sadness,

"What about the girl, we have to do something!" she exclaims. Boomer smiles, grabbing her shoulders holding her still,

"Bubbles, it's okay. They were part of the maze," he explains. Bubbles looks at him in shock,

"What?" she asks,

"They were part of the maze, it was just an act," he says. Bubbles smiles,

"Really?" she asks again.

"Yes, really. Now, want some cocoa?" he asks. Bubbles smiles wrapping her arms around his torso as they walk,

"Yes please." Bubbles nervously glances at the people walking around, some of them looking like normal citizens, some of them having an ax in their head, some of them having nails coming out of their skin. She shudders, holding Boomer closer. He smiles and orders them cocoa, he rubs her back gently.

"I'll protect you, Bubbles. I'll protect you."

* * *

><p>What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did! Thanks for reading!<p>

Ps: My friend told me a story about finding a little girl like that and having the girl get jumped as they were walking in a corn maze. Creepy right? Also, when I went to the haunted maze place thing there was this guy with nails coming out of his head that scared me to death….he followed me around the place… cough I'M A LOSER cough.

Anyway, yeah. I hoped you guys liked this one! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

~When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS~DONE

~When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES~DONE

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

~When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS~DONE

~When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS~DONE

When she pulls away, pull her back~REDS

When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful~REDS

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word~ALL THREE

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind~REDS

~When she's scared, protect her~BLUES~DONE

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her~REDS

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh~REDS

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay~BLUES

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up~REDS

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand~BLUES

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers~BLUES

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold~ALL THREE (I think…I might change that…)

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does~REDS

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away~GREENS

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers~GREENS

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing next… Reason: I'm not sure which one I want to do, it will be for REDS though! ;)

I love you guys, seriously thanks for your reviews! Later, dolls!


	7. When You See Her At Her Worst

Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. You guys are the best! ^-^

Sorry for the long wait, from now **updates will probably be every Saturday**.

I STILL don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you like!

_When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful_

Blossom sighs, pretty depressed at the moment. Blossom is sick with the flu and she feels horrid. She caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She failed the test that she studied for for months. Blossom wasn't having a nice week. The door bell rings and she groans as the loud noise adds to her ever growing head ache. She stumbles out her bed room door, down the hall, and to the front door. Blossom opens it slowly holding the door in front of her, so who ever was there couldn't see her in her sick state,

"Hello?" she asks quietly.

"Hey, Blossom," she frowns at the voice heard in response. Brick, last person she wanted to see. He had said her boyfriend was going to cheat on her from the beginning he was probably just here to say 'I told you so,' annoying ass. Having decided Brick is here for no good, Blossom clenches her jaw,

"What do you want?" she demands coldly. Brick shuts his eyes tightly, slightly hurt by her tone. He swallows,

"I wanted to see you," he answers simply yet slightly nervous. Blossom's hands clutch at the door,

"Why? Why would you want to see me? So you can make fun of me? Thanks but no thanks, Brick. I have better things to do," she says shakily, the week's events hurting her pride and confidence significantly. She makes to close the door, but Brick puts his arms out to stop it from closing,

"Wait, Blossom, please… I just want to see you." He whispers quietly. Blossom loosens her grip on the door a little.

"Why do you want to see me?" she asks. He shrugs, though she can't see because he's behind her door.

"I don't know," he mutters, "you've had a rough week. What with that idiot cheating on you, failing that test you studied hard for, I know grades are really important to you, and after all that shit, you get sick and must feel like crap…I just want to see you…and make sure you're okay," he says softly. Blossom sighs and slowly opens the door, turning away from him as he walks in, not letting him see her face. He stares at the back of her head as they stand in the hall.

"How are you?" he asks quietly.

"Fine," she says in monotone. Brick sighs, walking closer to her back.

"Are you really fine?" he asks. Blossom clenches her fists in rage, she whips around to face the boy,

"Why the hell do you care? You're just an ass! You annoy me and make fun of me and you hate me! You hate me! Why are you here? Why do you care about anything that happens to me?" she screams. Brick just stares at her as she rants. He notices the sweat dripping from her incredibly pale skin, he notices the dark bags under her eyes that are red from crying, he notices the vein that slightly pops out of her skin as she screams at him in rage. How the hell is she still so beautiful?

Blossom has gotten closer to him in her rant and she ended it, out of breath and panting. Brick stares at her for a long moment,

"Well?" she asks him. "Why are you here? Why do you care?" she asks frustrated. Brick stares into her eyes as he cautiously moves his hand to tuck a stand of her dirty unwashed strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"Why are you so beautiful?" he asks in a gentle whisper. Blossom stares at him in shock and incomprehension. Brick groans,

"Even sick, sad, and pissy you're still the most beautiful girl in the world. I was so against you dating that idiot because I wanted to date you, well that and he's a dick. I make fun of you and annoy you because…Because if I just talk to you, you ignore me. I provoke you so you'll talk to me, notice me, plus you're sexy when you're mad." He winks. Blossom still just stares at him confused. He sighs, moving his hand down his face.

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You're too beautiful, wonderful, as much as it pains me to say that… I'm here because I had to see you, Blossom. I had too, I had to be sure you were okay because if you're not okay than I'm not okay. Why do I care? I don't know why… But I do and I can't stop. I tired to stop caring about you but it's fucking impossible. I'm sorry for anything I ever said, I just… Are you okay?" he asks again as Blossom's skin gets a little more pale. She breathes deeply,

"I'm…" she turns her head away from him, thinking. She bites her lip,

"Brick? Would you mind, maybe, staying with me for a while?" she asks softly. Brick smiles,

"Nothing would make me happier," he says walking behind her as she shows him to her room. She sits on her bed and lets Brick sit next to her. They sit in patient silence for a while. Finally, Brick asks her again how she is,

"How are you, Blossom? Tell me everything," he whispers. Blossom looks toward him nervously, she cautiously moves herself to lean on his shoulder and smiles a small smile when he wraps an arm around her.

"It started on Monday, when that dick I dated told me he had a club after school on Tuesday…"

About an hour later, Blossom's eyes are even more red, tears stained on her cheek as well. She lays on Brick's chest as he lays on the bed, both of them asleep. Brick's lips are slightly dry, having been kissing away salt water tears. A soft lip comes to his lips as he holds Blossom a little closer.

He had seen her at her worst. She was crying and yelling and cussing and sweating and almost puking and tired and cranky and extremely pale and her hair wasn't washed and her clothes were unflattering and anyone else would of plainly said that she looked awful, but to him. Blossom looked beautiful and he doubted that she ever wouldn't.

When she walks away from you mad, follow her~GREENS

~When she stares at your mouth, kiss her~REDS~DONE

~When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go~BLUES~DONE

When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her~GREENS

~When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.~GREENS~DONE

~When she ignores you, give her your attention~GREENS~DONE

When she pulls away, pull her back~REDS

~When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful~REDS~DONE

When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word~ALL THREE

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind~REDS

~When she's scared, protect her~BLUES~DONE

When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her~REDS

~When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night~REDS~DONE

When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh~REDS

When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay~BLUES

When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up~REDS

When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand~BLUES

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers~BLUES

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold~ALL THREE (I think)

When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does~REDS

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away~GREENS

When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers~GREENS

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

**THANKS SO MUCH TO THE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're why I write this! You're all so nice and make my day and make me smile, Thanks so very much for reading and reviewing!**

Hope you liked!


	8. When She Says It's Over

You know that thing called updating? Yeah, I suck at it. T_T I'm very very sorry for the waits!

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Hope you like!**

* * *

><p><em>When she says it's over, she still wants you to be hers<em>

Buttercup slowly walks down an empty hall of Townsville high. School got out about twenty minutes ago, Buttercup had stayed after for detention. She sighs, leaning on the lockers as she slides down the hall. Her and Butch have been dating for a week of two and they've already had a major argument, they haven't talked since yesterday morning. Buttercup gently rests her head against a locker, stupid Butch…This is all his fault, she doesn't know for sure how it's his fault, but she's _sure_ that it is. She's _sure _that his stupid smirk is to blame, that his stupid jokes are the problem, that his idiotic hair is the reason she loves him-Wait, loves him? She meant is the reason they're having issues. Yeah, yeah, love? As if…or maybe…?...

"Yeah, man. She just totally snapped at me, I don't know what to do," Butch complains to his friend as they walk down the hallway. Buttercup's muscles automatically tense at his voice. She leans further into the shadows of the hallway and eardrops on their conversation…It seems to be about herself. His friend shrugs.

"I don't know, man, I don't even know what you see in her. She's hot, yeah, but she's tough and hard to get through… Too much work if you ask me," he explains. Butch looks at him in confusion,

"What are you talking about?" he asks, his anger slightly growing within him. His friend laughs,

"Ah, come on, man. Don't play naïve! Everyone knows you're just dating her for sex! That's the only reason anyone would date someone like Buttercup, she's a bitch!" He exclaims, punching Butch in the shoulder good naturedly. Butch clenches his fists about to punch him when Buttercup approaches them. Butch, thinking she hadn't heard anything, smiles at her,

"Hey, Butter-" she shoves past him while throwing the finger his way.

"By the way _bitchy boy,_ we're over!" she yells over her shoulder. Butch stares after her in utter confusion while his 'friend' laughs. Butch growls at him but figures Buttercup is more important than beating him up right now. He runs after her.

Buttercup kicks a rock furiously down the sidewalk.

"Stupid shitty Butch full of shitty shit, I _HATE _him," she grumbles. To think she was thinking about maybe even 'loving' him, she scoffs. He's such a loser, she didn't need him anyway. She _really _doesn't need him, than why, oh freaking why, did she still want him? She screams, kicking the rock harder than before so that it lifts into the air and lands a town or so away. She groans, falling to the ground. She holds her knees to her chest, her arms wrapping around her legs. Buttercup closes her eyes, forcing herself not to cry,

"Stupid, shitty, Butch…"

"Gee thanks," Buttercup jumps at the sound of Butch's sarcastic voice. Upon seeing him standing there, hands in his pockets, her anger returns. She turns away from him,

"What the hell do you want?" she seethes. Butch shrugs, taking a step toward where she sat on the ground.

"I know you heard what that guy said," he whispers. She scoffs,

"Yeah, it was hard not to. He was practically announcing it to the world: "Buttercup's a bitch!" asshole," she mocks him bitterly. Butch sighs, sitting next to her on the pavement,

"Buttercup, he's just as ass, you shouldn't take what he says seriously," he says, softly grabbing her hand. Buttercup immediately looks toward her hand in hers, ignoring the chills she gets from his touch, she rips her hand away,

"Says the guy that just wants me for sex," she spits. Butch clenches his jaw,

"Damn it, Buttercup! Why don't you ever trust me? That guy was just a jerk, you know I don't feel that way!" he shouts, forcing her hand in his again. Buttercup grabs at her hair,

"Shut up, Butch! Stop fucking lying!" she screams at him. He rolls his eyes, letting go of her hand to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. She pounds against his chest, screaming at him to let her go,

"Butch, stop! We're fucking over! I don't want you! You're a jerk, I HATE YOU!" She screeches. He ignores her words and kisses her check,

"I _still want you. _You're not a bitch, Buttercup, you're the greatest girl in the world. I don't want you for one night, I want you to be _mine_, forever. I love you, okay? I love you," he whispers, forcing the words into her ear. She swallows,

"I love you too," she stutters against her will. Why? He's just a freaking jerk, why did she want him so much? Buttercup returns his hug holding on to him tightly. He stands with her still in his arms, Butch brushes some hair of her cheek before kissing her lightly leaving her breathless.

Okay, maybe that's why….maybe…

* * *

><p>...I feel kind of ify about this one, what do you think? Please review! Hope you liked!<p>

**NEXT: **Blues, not sure which one. I want to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure if I'll have time. Cross your fingers! :)

**Suggestions: **Suggestions are still open! Suggestions for couples include:

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

when she cries, get a shotgun and say, "Who's ass is going down, babe?"

When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her  
>When she says "It's okay," keep asking until she tells you.<br>When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone.  
>When she's 80, still call her 'babe' and kiss her everyday.<p>

For full lists of finished one-shots and ones yet to come, see my profile: Stories in Progress: Ta-Da? :) LATER! (please review? *puppy dog eyes*)


	9. When She Says She Likes You

:') Such lovely reviewers. Thanks so so much! I love you!

* * *

><p><em>When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand<em>

Boomer didn't get it at first. He didn't understand what she meant by 'I like you.' What is that? Did she mean like a kindergarten crush? Or like a best friend? Or like, an 'I can stand being in your presence'? Or what? _'I like you'_… Boomer sighs outside of the door to Bubbles' house.

He's been hanging out with Bubbles a lot recently, that's mainly Butch's fault. Him and Buttercup started dating last year, meaning that Butch was over here like everyday. Up until a while ago, Boomer would just stay home with Brick, but Brick had skipped a grade and was now at some collage Boomer could never seem to remember the name of. He would be standing here with Butch, but Butch had decided to take the window instead. He had said something about the professor giving him the evil eye every time he passed before flying over to Buttercup's window.

That was 10 minutes ago…Boomer still hasn't knocked yet.

He sighs again, shuffling his shoes around awkwardly. He would have stayed home but, as wimpy as its sounds, he hates being there by himself. He glances toward the large red door, he lifts an arm toward it and gently knocks. He barley has enough time to return his hand to his pocket before Bubbles is at the door. She smiles upon seeing him,

"Boomer! Hi," she greets him, opening the door wider so he can enter. He returns her smile with a small one of his own,

"Hey, Bubbles, what's up?" he asks as he enters the house. Bubbles shrugs happily,

"Oh, nothing. Hey, you want to head up to my room?" she questions. Boomer nods,

"Yeah, sure," he agrees. She smiles and takes his head as she leads him up the stairs. They pass the professor and Boomer walks faster trying to run away from him as he glares holes in his head. Damn, Butch wasn't kidding about his evil eye.

They arrive at Bubbles' room and she softly sighs when Boomer lets go of her hand. He takes a seat on Bubbles' bed and she sits beside him.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asks. He shrugs and leans against her bed frame.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he repeats. She thinks for a moment,

"Want to listen to some music?" she asks hopefully. He grins,

"Sure," he answers. Bubbles hops off the bed and skips to her stereo.

"Who do you want to listen to?" she asks shifting through her cds. He purses his lips in thought,

"ah… I don't care, whoever you want to listen to is fine," he sighs. She smiles taking out a cd and putting it in the stereo, she presses play and sits back down next to Boomer. He smirks as the music starts playing,

" This song? Really?" he teases. She laughs leaning closer to him,

"Shut up, I love this song!" she defends herself. Boomer smirks wider,

"Whatever you say, Bubbles. Whatever you say," He says sarcastically. Bubbles huffs and crosses her arms, Boomer chuckles at her now angry expression. He stands up and holds out a hand to her,

"Dance with me?" he asks with a goofy grin. Bubbles smiles taking his hand and standing beside him. They dance funnily to the song, swaying back and forth with a turn every now and than. Boomer turns her around so her back is facing him. He wraps his arms around her waist while they laugh. They stay in that position as their laughter dies down. He hears Bubbles sigh as she leans into him,

"I like you," she whispers. Boomer internally groans, here comes the 'I like you' thing again, he still doesn't have a clue what she really means. Boomer slightly tightens his grip on her,

"What…What does that mean exactly?" he asks quietly. Bubbles giggles in his arms,

"It means I like you, silly," She answers simply. Boomer sighs, of course it does.

"I mean…You always make my day better, like right now and I like your smile its bright and it makes me feel jittery," she laughs. Boomer smiles a small smile, so that's what she meant… sort of,

I like you too, Bubbles," he whispers. Bubbles smiles and turns around to face him. She kisses his cheek softly before resting her head on his shoulder. They continue swaying to their song in blissful silence…

"BUTCH! YOU FUCKING ASS!" Boomer sighs, of course Butch would some how ruin this moment. Butch bursts into Bubbles' room,

"Boomer, we should go now," he commands dodging a lamp thrown from the Buttercup's room. Boomer sighs, he gives Bubbles one last smile,

"Bye, Bubbles. I'll see you tomorrow," he says pulling away from her. She smiles kissing his cheek again before whispering,

"I like you, Boomer," in his ear. He smiles and leaves with his brother out the door.

'I like you,' Boomer still didn't completely understand what she meant by that, but at least he had a better idea than before.

* * *

><p>Yay! This one was pretty hard! I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

**Next: **When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her ~REDS I'm on a long weekend, so maybe even later today, but we'll see!

**Suggestions:**

When she misses you, she's hurting inside

When she says she had a good dream, it was about you

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her  
>When she says "It's okay," keep asking until she tells you.<br>When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone.  
>Full lists on my profile. Thanks for reading! Please Review! Hope you liked!<p> 


	10. When She Lays Her Head on Your Shoulder

_When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her_

Brick stands in the Utonium's hallway awkwardly. He wishes Blossom would hurry up and be ready to go. The professor is making him nervous by giving him a sideways glance every few seconds. It is absolute torture.

Finally, Blossom walks down the stairs a smile on her plump pink lips. Brick grins at her as she waves good bye to her father and heads out the door, him following behind. They walk in peace, heading toward the park.

"You look lovely tonight," he whispers to her. She grins toward him,

"Thanks, so do you," she responds quietly. He smirks taking her hand in his as the walk closer to the park.

As they arrive, the sun sets and the moon begins to rise. They walk hand in hand down the path, both of them smiling happily. Blossom stares at their intertwined hands with a blush on her face. Brick notices and smirks,

"That's a cute color on you, Blossy, you should wear it more often," he teases. She blushes redder and turns away from him,

"Shut up," she mumbles embarrassed. He grins letting go of her hand to grab her around her waist.

"Ah!" she shouts in surprise as Brick lifts her off the ground, her back to his chest. She laughs he lifts her higher and higher. Finally, he sets her back down. They laugh and continue walking, Brick guiding her by his hand still on her waist. The walk further down the path in the park as it officially becomes night. The stars guide them as their only light through the dark.

"So…Is your favorite color really pink?" Brick asks trying to start a conversation. Blossom laughs,

"No, actually. It's not," she answers. Brick looks toward her in surprise,

"Oh?" he questions. Blossom stops walking and smiles toward him. She leans to his ear,

"It's red," she whispers. Brick smirks,

"Well, you know my favorite color?" he asks her. She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around one of his as they stand in the darkness.

"It's pink," he whispers secretly. She smiles finding his hand and taking it in hers. They continue walking.

After a few hours, they get to a bench on a bridge.

"Brick, let's sit on the bench," Blossom suggests, already walking toward it. Brick shrugs,

"Why not," he agrees. She sits down excitedly looking out at the beautiful sight of the moon reflecting off the lake before her. Brick takes a seat next to her as she begins to swing her legs slightly, as if she was on a swing rather than a bench. Brick smiles at her, taking in her every feature as she stares in happiness at the lake.

"It's beautiful," she mumbles. He smirks,

"Yeah, you are," he whispers. She laughs and playfully pushes his shoulder,

"You're so cliché," she scolds in a teasing way. He shakes his head,

"You liked it and you know it," he states. Blossom rolls her eyes,

"I did not, it was too cheesy," she sticks out her tongue at him. He grins,

"You like cheesy," he accuses while poking her belly. She drops her jaw in fake offence,

"I do not!" she defends herself. He shakes his head again, turning toward the lake and away from her,

"Yes you do, don't think I couldn't see your blush," he grins cockily. Blossom puts a hand to her cheek in embarrassment. She huffs and crosses her arms, facing the lake herself. She is soon lost to the beauty in front of her. Forgetting her earlier embarrassment, she sighs in content leaning onto Brick. She rests her head on his shoulder as she stares out to the moon. Brick smiles down at her, she puts a hand under her chin and softly tilts her head toward his. He leans down and gives her a soft sweet kiss on her pink plump lips.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked! And again, <em><strong>thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!<strong>_

Full lists on my profile.

**Next: **When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her ~GREENS

**Suggestions****: **

When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh

When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her

When she says "It's okay," keep asking until she tells you.  
>When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone.<p>

When she's sad, make her laugh.

Thanks for reading! Catch you guys later!


	11. When She Starts Cussing at You

_When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her_

"Hey Butch?" a half asleep Butch looks up from his desk at the sound of his name. He looks toward Buttercup lazily, resting his head in his palm,

"Yeah?"

"Fuck you." She hisses, glaring a hole straight into his head. Butch continues to look at her, unfazed by her gaze. He allows himself a smirk as her words register through his brain,

"Would you? Please, Butterbutt?" he teases, loving how her expression gets darker, her eyes becoming narrower.

"I _hate _you, Butch," she growls turning away from him in her seat. He frowns,

"Come on now, 'hate' is a strong word, Buttercakes," he whispers, still in a teasing tone.

"Shut up." He grins at her infuriated tone, sitting up in his chair to lean closer to her. Hot air finds its way onto Buttercup's neck and she shifts uncomfortably at the feeling.

"Come on, Butters, detention is boring without someone to talk too," he whispers dangerously close to her ear. She scowls,

"It's your fucking fault we're here in the first place, idiot." She huffs, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat. Butch grins thinking back to earlier today, it was all that Mitch's fault. He's the one that talked to Buttercup, flirted with her, asked her out. Butch couldn't let that guy waltz in there and take _his _girl. Buttercup is _his _girl, _his _property, she belongs to _him. _Though, he had yet to inform her of that…

Anyway, it was obviously Mitch's fault. He asked for that punch to the face. Of course, Buttercup just _had _to get involved, she _had _to punch Butch in the gut causing the fight to become one between the two of them instead of between him and Mitch. He laughs in spite of himself, at least Buttercup never got to answer Mitch and now, her and Butch were going to be spending a lot of time together. Everyday after school for three hours, for two months to be exact.

He smiles as she sighs, looking to the clock.

"Damn it," she mutters, seeing as how it hasn't even been one hour out of three she has to endure. Her phone vibrates and she digs it out of her pocket. An alert tells her she's got a text from Mitch, she smiles. She was so excited when he asked her out, not that she'd ever admit that, but she never got the chance to answer. Stupid Butch had to ruin everything with that random punch to poor Mitch's face. She opens the text and reads it slowly.

**Hey BC, about today…**

The butterflies in her stomach grow, flying high as she smiles brightly.

**I'm sorry. That was just a dare. I don't really want to go out with you, Elmer made me do it! I swear! And what I said about you looking pretty and stuff…**

The butterflies rapidly die, her smile disappearing. She reads the last line again, holding on to some hope that he at least, at least, thought she was pretty.

**That was part of the dare too. I didn't mean any of it, none of it, BC, I swear. I'd never date you, I mean….yeah …So… We cool? How's detention? Is Butch a pain in the ass or what?**

Aw, FUCK NO! Mitch is suck a dick! Buttercup growls, nearly crushing her phone in her palm. Whatever, stupid, shitty, girly emotions really aren't her thing anyway. She shoves her phone back in her pocket, trying to forget the whole thing happened in the first place.

"Hey, who was that?" she hears Butch ask from behind her. She grinds her teeth,

"Why do you care?" she asks darkly, shifting in her seat to glare at him. He looks up into her green eyes, his head resting on his forearms on the desk.

"I don't know, it seems to have made you upset," he answers impassively. She sighs, clenching her jaw almost painfully tight,

"It was Mitch." Butch inwardly groans, _him again? _Can't Mitch leave _his_ girl alone! Did that punch to the face do nothing to him?

"What did he want?" Butch asks somewhat calmly, despite the raging beast inside of him wanting to tear Mitch apart limb by limb. To his surprise Buttercup scoffs,

"All that dick had to tell me was that this entire morning, all of it from the flirting to the asking me out, was all part of a dare. He didn't mean any of it. He doesn't like me like that. He sure as hell doesn't want me like that," she mutters keeping her head low. Butch clenches his fists, Mitch was so getting more than a punch later. She looks into his eyes again and Butch immediately clams, flattening his hands on the desk.

"And now," she whispers, "I have to spend two weeks in detention…FOR A STUPID DARE!" Butch flinches slightly as she yells a little too close to his ears. He smirks at her as she glares at him dangerously,

"Yeah, Mitch is a dick," he agrees, pinning Mitch with all the blame for their punishment. Buttercup slams her hands on Butch's desk,

"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOURS! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PUNCH HIM IN THE FACE?" she yells getting closer to his face in intimidation.

"I don't know… WHY DID YOU FEEL THE NEED TO PUNCH ME BACK?" he counters.

"UGH! YOU SHIT-HEAD! Don't you get it? Do you know how pissed the Professor is going to be when he finds out? Do you know how much shit I'm going to get in because of this fucking dare? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH HIM? God I really hate you sometimes!" she explains watching him as he sits straight in his seat.

"Don't say that," he mutters softly.

"I can say whatever I want, dip shit! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! God damn it! I HATE YOU! You got me into all of this shit! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, MOTHER FUCK-" She's cut off as Butch pulls her lips to his. She puts her hands on his face, trying to push her away, but his hands hold her head still. Buttercup eventually gives in, kissing him back softly as his hands comb through her hair.

Finally he pulls away, biting her bottom lips softly his head retreats from hers. Panting heavily, she says nothing as he brushes his lips against her cheek.

"I love you," he whispers the confession so softly she's hardly sure she heard it. Her eyes snap back to his as realization hit her. Duh, he liked her. Duh, duh, DUH! She groans inwardly at her stupidity, it was so obvious…

"So stop saying you hate me," his voice shocks her in both tone and emotion. His words were heavy and his tone was begging.

"I don't want you to hate me, even if I am a dip shit," he laughs to himself, brushing his lips against her cheek again.

"I don't," she whispers, blowing hot air past his ear and down his neck.

"You don't what?" he asks, leaning back to look in her eyes. She places her hands around his neck,

"I don't hate you, Butch. I don't."

Their lips found each other again and Butch smirks into the kiss. This is going to be the best two weeks of detention ever

* * *

><p>Yeah, um. I don't really have time to cheek it...so... I hope it's okay. This one was really hard to write, for whatever reason. I hope it turned out okay and yeah... HOPE YOU LIKED!<p>

**SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE LATE LATE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE! yeah**

If you're wondering about updates or how my other stories are going, feel free to PM me. Okie dokie?

I don't know which one I'm doing next... but it's a BLUE one so, yay?

Um. Yeah. By the way, **I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY LOVE YOU! ESPECIALLY THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEW! I LOVE YOU! LOVE! **

****Oh and Happy Valentines Day! :D

_Suggestions:_

_When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh_

_When she says "It's okay," keep asking until she tells you._

_ When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone._  
><em> When she's sad, make her laugh.<em>


	12. When She Says She Had a Good Dream

_When she says she had a good dream, it was about you_

Bubbles skips down the hallway happily, her mind somewhere far away. Not watching where she's going, she stares at the ceiling in a dreamy state. People stare at her as she passes, wondering how she remains so childish and innocent. Giggling to herself, she skips around a corner, falling flat on the floor when she bumps into something she couldn't see.

"Ow," she mumbles rubbing her pain stricken head.

"You alright?" a voice asks from above her. Her head snaps up at the sound, it's _his _voice, she could tell, she could always tell when it was _him._ Smiling sweetly, she takes his outreached hand, letting him help her to her feet.

"Hi, Boomer, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going," she apologizes, gazing into his eyes, drowning in the sea of blue…and loving every second of it.

"Don't worry about it," he answers with a smile, squeezing her hand, which she now realizes is still intertwined in his.

"Where were you skipping off to?" Boomer asks, turning his head away to look at the hallway behind him. Wondering what could hold her interest in the Wrestling Gyms. Noticing her blush out of the corner of his eye, he turns back to face her. She looks to their hands bashfully, what should she say?

"Well… I was um, looking for…um… Coach B, I was going to ask her a question about Tennis," she answers, making up some excuse. Boomer raises a questioning eyebrow,

"But, Bubbles, Tennis is in the summer, it's December." Her nervous laughter fills his ears as she looks everywhere but him,

"Oh, that's right! Well, glad to have that cleared up!" She similes brightly, hoping he buys it.

"Right," he responds, he so doesn't buy it. None the less, he decides to drop it and move on.

"So," he drags, trying to think of a conversation.

"So," she repeats, swinging their intertwined hands slightly. He notices as she looks back to the ceiling in that same dreamy state,

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asks. Smiling as she blushes and drops her gaze to their hands again.

"Oh, I just…had a good dream," she responds, smiling to herself. He chuckles lightly, pulling her slightly closer to him,

"What was it about?" he asks with a nudge to her shoulder. Blushing redder, Bubbles bites her lip in embarrassment,

"Um…" she mutters blankly. Boomer smirks,

"What? Did that guy you've been crushing on for months, no, _years,_ finally ask you out on the most _perfect _date you could ever imagine? And at the end of it all he kissed you softy, leaving you with the _best kiss_ you've ever had in your life?" he teases with the most girlish voice Bubbles has ever heard him use. She would've laughed at him... If he hadn't been so right.

Noticing her lack of giggles, Boomer stares at her questioningly.

"What? Don't tell me that was really it," The way Bubbles bites her lip while blushing is all the response he needs. Rolling his eyes, he removes his hand from hers,

"Whatever, who was the guy anyway?" he mutters, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket. Staring at her hands at she plays with the hem of her shirt, she answers slowly,

"Well, erm…um…"

"I get it." Bubbles looks up at him, only to see him looking at a wall impassively.

"You don't have to tell me." He moves his eyes from the wall, back to hers.

Drowning in blue again, just as she had a few minutes ago… and just as she had last night.

Sighing quietly, she steps a little closer to him. She wraps her arms around his torso, leaning her head on his chest. He stares down at her, surprised by her actions. She pulls away a little to look up at him, his hand remaining in his pockets.

"It was a good dream," she whispers to him. Boomer merely stares down at her, slowly removing his hands from his pockets.

"But than again," she continues, leaning her head back on his chest as he lightly wraps his arms around her.

"They're always good when you're in them."

* * *

><p>Yeah. ;) Hope you liked!<p>

Thanks for the reviews guys! I love you!

Anyway, I think this is WAY better than last night's. I was just massively tired when I wrote that...

NEXT: Probably, When she pulls away, pull her back ~REDS. Probably...

Suggestions:

When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone.  
>When she's sad, make her laugh.<p>

I LOVE YOU! :D


	13. When She Pulls Away

_When she pulls away, pull her back_

Blossom sighs quietly, her back leaning on the outside wall of an Ice Cream store. She looks out towards the road in front of her, eyes searching for a red trans am. Cars pass by, blue, green, black, white, but still not a hint of red. Glancing at her phone, she sighs again, at this rate they are going to miss the movie. Can't Brick hurry the heck up? Where is he anyway? At this thought, a red trans am pulls into a parking spot directly in front of her. She hears the engine stop and holds her breath as a boy steps out. His dark red hair hidden beneath his bright red hat, his jaw moves up and down with the effort of chewing his cinnamon gum. Red eyes meet pink as he smirks at her,

"Sup Pinky?" he greets slamming his car door and locking the vehicle with a loud beep. Blossom merely glares at him,

"You're over forty minutes late." The harsh tone of her words meant to threaten him, simply make him laugh. Stepping toward her, he lifts an arm to wrap around her. She steps back, letting his arm fall to his side as he sighs.

"Come on, Bloss…" he whispers, "don't do this."

"Do what?" she narrows her eyes as he rolls his.

"Fine! Be like that… Let's just go to this dumb movie." He mutters already heading across the street to the theater. Crossing her arms, she follows behind him,

"It's already almost half over, they probably already solved the murder," she comments bitterly. Annoyed, Brick holds the door open for her and they enter the theater. Standing in line, Blossom looks up at Brick with a slight frown.

"Where were you, anyway?" she asks quietly. Shrugging, Brick takes a step in line,

"I was, you know, around." He states lamely.

"Why weren't you here forty minutes ago?" Brick's eyes snap to hers at her incredibly vicious tone. He examines her, studying her suddenly angry expression.

"Bloss… I'm sorry, okay? Damn it," He states, earning a few looks as he uneasily fixes his hat. Groaning, she drops her arms to her sides,

"Just forget it," she mutters, turning to the door. Brick looks at her weirdly,

"Bloss, you okay?" He turns to look in front of him, "Come on, the line's moving," he says nudging her with his shoulder.

"Let's just go," she whispers, staring out the glass door. "The movie's almost over anyway, what's the point?" Brick's jaw drops,

"What's the _point?_ Come on, Blossom, what are you saying?" Her eyes meet his and he stares at her saddened pink irises. He wraps an arm around her tightly, bringing her closer to him. Leaning down to kiss her lips, she turns her head away, allowing him to only kiss her cheek. He stares at her in complete and utter shock as she pulls herself out of his arms,

"I'm leaving," she mutters before walking out the door, and heading across the street.

Brick stands motionless for a moment for two as his brain processes what exactly just happened.

He runs out of the theater.

"Blossom!" he yells at her as she makes her way down the road. Hearing his voice, she stops walking long enough for him to catch up with her, right outside the ice cream shop and in front of his car. Right where she had waited for him for over forty minutes.

"What is it now, Brick?" she asks annoyed. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turns her around to face him.

"I love you," he whispers bluntly. Blossom merely rolls her eyes, she's heard him say it before,

"Brick, let me go. I want to go home."

"I'll drive you," he states tightening his grip on her shoulder as she tries to pull away.

"No, I _don't want_ you with me!" she screams, finally pulling out of his grasp. Once out of his grip, she is immediately pulled back and into an embrace. He rests his chin on her head, only holding her tighter as she struggles in his arms.

"I won't let you talk like that." He whispers into her hair, earning a long groan in response. Glaring at something off in the distance, he begins to softly stroke her hair.

"I won't let you not want me, I won't let you not want to spend time with me, and I sure as hell won't let you not watch this dumb movie with me…. I love you, Blossom…and I won't let you not love me, because I know you do. You love me, Blossom, don't you?" His desperate tone tugs at Blossom heart and she can only nod in an answer. Playing with her hair, he smiles softly.

"But…" he hears her whisper, "why were you late? Don't you want to spend time with me?" she asks, allowing herself to cuddle her head into his chest. Sighing, he removes the hand from Blossom's hair and puts it in his pocket. He pulls out a small square box and lightly places it in her hand. Moving her head off his chest, she stares at it in awe. She opens it slowly as if whatever was inside would disappear at any fast movements.

A ring. The most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It's the perfect ring. Brick smiles at her as he carefully removes it from the box and places it on her finger.

"It took me awhile to find the right ring, about forty minutes, I guess," he whispers. Beaming, she looks up into his eyes,

"Does this mean…?" she asks trying to hide her hope. Rolling his eyes, he shoves his hands in his pockets,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yada, yada, will you marry me, Blossom Utonium, and all that shit?" He asks nonchalantly while shuffling his feet and trying to act cool. Smiling, she places her arms around his neck, she leans up and kisses him softly,

"Yes," she whispers as she pulls away. Brick pulls her back and captures her lips in another kiss.

"Cool, now, let's watch that movie."

* * *

><p>Yeah. That got away from me. It was not going to go there... but it did.<p>

Um, oh well! Hope you liked!

Suggestions:

When she's sad, make her laugh.

I love you! Thanks for the reviews! :D


	14. When She Misses You

_When she misses you, she's hurting inside_

Rain lightly hits the window outside as Buttercup stares out of it with a somber expression.

It's been nine years.

Exactly nine years.

When she was younger, she thought it was great when the Rowdyruff boys left. Who needs 'em? They were just troublemakers, all they did was make her life harder and she was glad to be rid of them. Or so she thought. There came times when she would long to hear the name 'Rowdyruff Boys' when she answered the hot line. When she would long to see a certain smirk, followed by spiked black hair, twinkling green eyes, and some twitching. Why did they leave anyway? What right did he have to leave? She wasn't done beating him up yet!

Buttercup groans, turning away from the window. He's just an ass, that much probably hasn't changed… changed… Has he changed? Did his eyes lose their twinkle? Did he no longer spike his hair? How tall has he grown now? Does he still wear that smirk? Does he still twitch?... Does he have a girlfriend? Has he had his first kiss on the lips yet?...Does he miss her?

Buttercup scoffs suddenly; of course he doesn't miss her. All she ever did was beat him up! Of course, that's all he ever did to her and she… she _might _miss him. _Maybe a little. _They say little boys pick on the girl they like, did that mean…? No, no way he liked her. He clearly stated he wanted to destroy her and her sisters. Clearly he couldn't, could he? She did, she thinks, maybe a little. She did always like the bad boys. After all, her first crush was Ace, the 'badest of the bad.' And yet, getting over Ace was _so _easy. She liked him for a day and she got over him in a couple minutes. But Butch… She didn't even _know _she liked him and… here she is. Wishing she could see his face one last time, tell him she misses him or something. Just to hear his voice again, she's beginning to forget what he sounds like… it hurts.

Is this what missing someone feels like? This painful tugging at your heart from just thinking about him for a while? Why is it so hard to breathe? She turns back to the window, pitifully wishing to see a glimpse of dark green cross the sky. Clenching her shirt in front of her heart as it aches painfully.

She wasn't done killing him yet!

He couldn't leave!

He wasn't allowed to!

He wasn't supposed to!

…Why did he leave her?

"_Butch_" his name leaves her lips in a whisper. She clenches her shirt tighter as the pain grows.

"Butch, you god damn asshole."

"Gee. Thanks." His voice bounces off the walls as her eyes widen. Great, now she's hearing things. Clutching her hands over her ears, she squeezes her eyes shut. She needs to snap out of this! She's going insane!

"Hey! I don't like being ignored, you know!" She hears him again. Shaking her head, she refuses to open her eyes. Suddenly, she feels hands on her arms, pulling them away from her ears. She feels a warm presence behind her as the hands travel down her arms to her own hands to hold them softly.

"Wow, I never would have thought you'd miss me this much." His voice states, much to close to her ear, she can feel him breathing, but she's scared to turn around. What if she turned around and he disappeared? What if she is just hallucinating? She grips his hands tighter and she feels him breathe out a laugh.

"Are you going to look at me or what? Can't we talk face to face? Come on, Buttercup, I haven't seen you in nine years! Aren't you _happy _to see your arch enemy reappear?" His harsh tone is some how convincing and reassuring, she lets herself turn slowly to face him.

How much has he changed?

She is shocked to see an exact replica of a younger Butch, only taller and a little older looking. His black coal hair is still spiked into that ridiculous fashion, his toothy smirk still present, and…his eyes. Buttercup looses herself staring into his eyes, his green eyes still hold that twinkle, that sparkle that's just so…Him.

"_Butch," _hot air hits Butch's face as he feels her breathe out his name.

"_Damn, Buttercup," _his voice softens into a whisper as he looks into her eyes. They shine. He doesn't know how it's possible, but they shine a light green that reminds him of green apples, shinny green apples. She hasn't changed much, he's glad to observe, same old Buttercup. Just taller and, well, prettier…probably stronger though.

Stronger… Why hasn't she hit him yet?

Why aren't they fighting?

Why doesn't she push him away?

Why…Why did she miss him anyway? It's not like he missed her! Okay, maybe that's a lie…but still! Just fight him already! Damn it, Buttercup…

"Damn it," Butch mutters, squeezing her hands, which he realizes are still intertwined with his, "how have you been?" he whispers, feeling dumb. To his surprise, she simply shrugs. Lifting their hands to brush some of her hair behind her ear, she replies,

"I missed you," her small whisper shocks him, what shocks him more is the words carried by the small whisper. Sure, he knew she missed him, but hearing her say that she did…That's something else entirely.

"I…I missed you too, Buttercup," his answer is automatic. He hadn't meant to say it, he just did… Brick and Boomer are _so_ going to kill him later.

This thought is lost, however, as he looks into her eyes again. Her shinny eyes are becoming glassy and he stares wide eyed as a tear rolls down her pale cheek.

"Why did you leave? You weren't supposed to! Why did you leave!" Her tears flow freely as her voice rises. He lets go of one of her hands and wraps an arm around her tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Buttercup," his whispers reach her ears softly, slowly calming her tears. "Hush, now," he murmers, blowing air down her neck comfortingly, "don't cry. Don't cry," he continues to ramble awkwardly to her until her tears stop. He's sitting on his knees now, one arm wrapped around her as she sits on a chair by the window. His other hand squeezes hers softly before pulling her off the chair towards him. He slowly sits on the floor, leading her into his lap. She doesn't say a word as she wraps an arm around his neck, her other hand refusing to release his. Counting his heartbeats, she feels him begin to slowly stroke her short black hair. He exhales slowly, holding her tighter, bringing her body as close to him as possible. Gently releasing his hand, she traces small patterns on his chest while he wraps his now free arm around her, bringing her closer still.

"Don't leave again," he strains to hear her soft whisper as she leans her head against his shoulder. Brushing his nose against her neck, he breathes in her fresh apple sent,

"I won't," another automatic response, he didn't even need to think about it. Screw Mojo, screw Him, he wanted_, needed_, Buttercup…He never wanted to leave this spot. With her in his arms, everything felt _right. Better,_ everything just felt _better. _God, he missed her…that bitch. How the hell did she do this to him?

"Good…" her breath hits his neck and he squeezes her tighter in response. "It hurts too much without you here," how the hell did _he _do that to _her?_ It hurt without him? What does that mean? Butch figures he'll have plenty of time to figure that out as he plays with her hair gently, knowing he'll never leave again.

Knowing he _couldn't _ever leave again.

Knowing she _couldn't live _without him ever again.

She'll never have to miss him again, and he hopes he won't have to miss her.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked!<p>

This one kind of got away from me... but I just kind of let it! So.. yeah. I hoped you liked it!

_suggestions:_

When she's sad, make her laugh.

I LOVE YOU! SO MUCH! :D


	15. When She Doesn't Answer for a Long Time

_When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay_

Bubbles clutches her phone tightly, careful not to hold it too tight for fear of snapping the phone in half with her super strength. He should be calling soon, he said he'd call right about now. He said so, he wouldn't lie, this is _Boomer, _Boomer wouldn't lie to her…He just couldn't. He'll call soon. He will.

Unless… Unless of course he…But he couldn't have. He just… he couldn't. Her phone rings and Bubbles glances at it, her face in distress, wondering if the voice on the other end is the one she wants to hear, or simply a sad voice bringing news she didn't. Squeezing her eyes shut, she answers her phone.

"Hello?" she whispers softer than she meant to, she wonders if the person could even hear her.

"_Hi, Bubbles,"_ relief washes over her. It's him! He's there, he's fine, he called, he's talking to her…It's Boomer.

"Boomer, what's going on over there? When will you be back?" Her voice sounds frantic, her nerves bouncing around as she clutches her knees to her chest and rocks slowly to calm herself.

"_Well, you know. Nothing much is happening, Butch wants to attack them head on, Brick wants to make a plan, and I just want to get the fuck of here and hold you in my arms again,"_ she laughs despite the situation. Those boys can be such kids sometimes, despite the seriousness of their work. Gosh, she misses them. Brick, Butch, and Boomer had been sent to attack an enemy of the world; Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom would have come, but this was apparently some kind of 'prove your loyalty to the side of good' for the boys. Since they were not allowed on the mission, the information Bubbles knows is small, secluded, but she doesn't mind. There's only one piece of information she needs to know,

"When will you be back?" she asks again, biting her lip in fear for the answer. The silence that follows doesn't help, she hears some mumbling between three male voices before a large sigh into the microphone.

"_I…I don't know, Bubbles,"_ his voice is quieter now, why is it quieter? Wasn't he only with his brothers? He's never been shy about his feelings before… What's going on?

"Boomer… I want you home!" she cries, ignoring the fact that her sisters are trying to sleep right now. Another sigh comes through the speakerphone and Bubbles wishes she could feel his breath against her skin.

"_I know, baby, I know. I want to come home, but I can't. You know that, this battle's not over. This guy we're fighting…he's strong, yeah I joke about with you but…" _

"But what?" Tears flow down her face at a steady pace, her anxiety rising as she awaits his answer.

"_But, well, Bubbles… It's not looking good. Butch was taken into the hospital yesterday, Brick's running out of plans, and I..."_ his voice abruptly stops and Bubbles waits in eerie silence for him to continue. Her tears flowing rapidly, her heart beating crazily, her breathing anything but steady, she listens for him to continue.

"_I... How are you?"_ his sudden subject change catches her off guard, what's going on over there? What's happening? Something's wrong! What's wrong with Boomer? Endless thoughts flow through her mind as she cries, her breathing becoming heavier. Did he say Butch was in the _hospital? _What happened? Is he going to be alright? Why can't they just come home?

"_Bubbles,"_ his voice somehow reaches her through the paranoia_, "baby, talk to me, I want to hear your voice. How are you? What's going on over there?"_ He wants to know what's going on over _here? _What about over _there? _Are they alright? Please be alright… Bubbles can't contain it anymore. She sobs uncontrollably, huffing air in her system, crying it back out. Tears soaking her clothes and the couch, she clutches the phone tighter, wishing it was his shirt.

Boomer continues to wait patiently for her response, but he doesn't get anything. Moments of silence pass, he can't hear her crying through the phone no matter how hard he strains his ears.

"_Bubbles? Bubbles, I want you to listen to me, alright?" _She nods foolishly, clutching her eyes shut tight. Boomer breathes deeply, accepting the silence as a sign that she is listening,

"_Bubbles, everything's going to be okay. You hear me? We'll be okay, my brothers and I will kick this guy's butt and be home before you know it, alright? We're going to be okay, everything's going to be okay." _Bubbles takes his words in one by one, listening to everything. The way he says a word, his short pause between sentences, the way he breathes…

"Okay, Boomer. Okay," and she felt better. Because when he told her, she believed it. He said so. He didn't lie, this is _Boomer. _Boomer doesn't lie.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>Yes, another one that I let get away from me. I had this idea in my head all day, I hope it came out okay! Hope you liked!<p>

_Suggestions_: CLOSED! HORRAY!

Next: When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh~REDS

Thanks for reading! Please Review! I LOVE YOU! :)


	16. When She Bumps into You

_When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh_

Blossom walks slowly with her head down in shame. An F_. An F. _She failed, _failed._ She's disgrace. She doesn't deserve to be known as a 'Powerpuff Girl.' How could she fail? She's such an idiot!

Blossom squeezes her eyes shut tight as small tears make an entrance. Wiping them with the sleeve of her shirt quickly, she continues to walk forward. With her head down, she has trouble seeing where she walks. She can only see other people's shoes.

Turning around a corner, she bumps into someone with black shoes and bright white laces. He drops the textbook he was holding and she bends down to pick it up,

"Sorry," she mumbles. She holds out the book to him, still not moving her eyes from the floor. He grabs it from her exceedingly slow, making Blossom nervous. Can't he just grab it, say 'thanks,' and let us go our separate ways!

"Hey, Blossom," that voice, it's… Blossom looks up slightly to see a boy with short red hair, tucked into a red hat that's worn backwards, and deep red eyes.

"Brick," she whispers as he smiles at her.

"You know, Blossy, you should really watch where you're going," he teases, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Blossom simply nods in a sort of agreement,

"Right, sorry, Brick. Well, I should really get going," she says, moving around him. He stares at her quizzically as she starts to walk away. Noticing the way she keeps her head down and watching as she wipes her face quickly with the sleeve of her shirt. Brick quickly follows her. Walking behind her, he tries to come up with ways to get her attention. He's so lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice as she stops walking. He keeps walking, walking right into her. Upon impact, they both drop the books they were carrying. Blossom turns around sharply, glaring at Brick as he looks at her sheepishly.

"Wow, I guess we both need to watch where we're going. Eh, Blossy?" he jokes; she rolls her eyes at him but breathes out a laugh none the less. He looks towards the floor, noticing their books. Bending down to pick them up, he doesn't notice as Blossom does the same. They bump heads with each other, falling onto the floor from the impact. Blossom rubs her forehead with a smile,

"Jeeze, Brick. Stop bumping into me!" she teases. Brick chuckles,

"What can I say Blossy, I just can't stay away," he says with a wink. Laughing, she picks up their books and hands him his textbook. He takes it before standing, holding a hand out to help her. She takes it and stands beside him.

"Besides," he continues, forgetting to let go of her hand, "you started this."

"Did not!" she argues, tightening her hold on his hand.

"You bumped into me first! Don't deny it; you can't stay away from me either!" He smiles as she laughs, her cheeks a light pink. The bell rings, interrupting their moment.

"I'll see you later, I guess," Blossom states, moving away from him slowly. He pulls on her hand, causing her to crash back into his chest. Releasing her hand, he wraps his arms around her in a hug. She hugs him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"See?" Brick whispers into her hair, "you just can't stay away."

"I only crashed into you because you pulled me into you," she points out, Brick smirks,

"Still counts."

* * *

><p>Woo! Hope you liked! I still don't own the<em> Powerpuff Girls. <em>

__**NEXT: **When she's 80, still call her 'babe' and kiss her everyday. ~GREENS

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!


	17. When She's 80

_When she's 80, still call her 'babe' and kiss her everyday._

An elderly Buttercup, somewhere in her 80's, sits on the front porch. The house behind her is withered and old, having put up with the raising of super powered kids and their three sets of super powered parents. Blossom and Brick almost never come out of their room anymore. Bubbles and Boomer are the most active; they take walks at _least _once a day, very _long_ walks too. They usually aren't home until supper if they leave in the morning.

The only thing that hasn't changed is that Friday tradition, even if getting to the TV takes a little longer, even if they all end up falling asleep within the first five minutes, they still watch a movie every Friday.

"Hey, Butterbabe," Butch greets, taking a seat next to her on the porch. She rolls her tired eyes at him,

"Hello, Butch." They sit in silence for a little bit after that, staring off into the distance. Buttercup sits on the front porch almost everyday, Butch always joining her. They liked to give the kids that live around their house weird looks, making them the 'scary, creepy, old people down the block.' It's rather enjoyable.

"So," Butch muses, "the kids'll be over tomorrow."

"Mm, did Butchercut have a grandkid yet?" she asks, looking away from the street and into his eyes.

"Um, no. I don't think so," he says. Buttercup sighs,

"Oh, that kid. I'm not getting any younger! I'd like to see my grandkid before I die!"

"Hey, babe, come on! Don't say that," Butch says, turning away from her and towards to the street.

"Don't say what?"

"That, 'before I die,' nonsense. Babe, 'we'll be young forever.'"

"Excuse me?"

"'We'll be young forever, we'll be young forever, 'till forever stops!'" he sings, meeting her eyes again. She rolls her eyes at him,

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I'm not. 'We'll be young forever, on the world forever, and we'll never stop.'"

"Butch, I would have thought you'd grow up by now… but you're still the same old idiot."

"Aw, but babe, I'm _your _idiot." He winks at her, leaning close to plant a soft kiss on her winkled lips.

"Butch, I think I'm a little old to be called 'babe.'" Buttercup laughs as he leans away from her face.

"No you're not, babe. You'll be young forever."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls or 'Young Forever.' <em>Hope you liked! I enjoyed writing it... but yeah... yeah.

I LOVE YOU!

**NEXT: **I haven't decided... sorry! :) It's BLUES though!


	18. When She Says It's Okay

_When she says "It's okay," keep asking until she tells you._

Boomer sighs contently, glancing at his old house one last time before placing his final moving box in his beat up blue truck. Once done stuffing his stuff in the back, he turns to look at Bubbles. She shuffles her feet softly, her hands clenched together behind her back as she stands in front of him. Smiling at her, he takes a step closer, wanting to play with her hair and maybe steal a kiss.

Feeling his hands in her hair, Bubbles glances up at him, meeting his eyes with hers.

"You okay, Bubbles?" he asks, noticing the sad sort of glint in her eyes. She smiles,

"I'm fine, don't worry about it!" her smile looks faker by the minute as Boomer pulls his hand out of her blonde hair.

"Can you believe it?" he asks, genuine happiness pouring into his eyes, "we finally graduated from high school! We're moving out of this dump, going to college. I never would have thought I would be here, especially not with you. I would have thought you'd kill me by now, years ago… but here you are, my girlfriend of four years. And now…"

"Now you're going to college and I'm staying here to protect the city," she finishes for him, forcing the tears not to drop from her eyes.

"Yeah, it's amazing how life folds out isn't it?" he asks, throwing an arm across her shoulders.

"Yeah," she agrees in a whisper, hiding her face from him the best she can.

"Isn't it great?" he asks, staring off into the distance as if he can see their future right in front of them. Bubbles bites her lip and shuts her eyes, trying so hard not to cry.

"It's okay," she answers after a moment, letting Boomer pull her a little closer.

"Huh? Okay? Bubbles, what's wrong?" he asks, tilting her face towards his via his fingers under her chin.

"It's okay," she repeats, looking anywhere but his eyes. He holds her closer, brushing his lips against her cheek,

"Bubbles, tell me. What's wrong?"

"I telling you it's okay, Boomer, it's okay!" She tries to push away, only to have him hold her tighter.

"Please tell me, Bubbles, please. I love you, I can't stand to see you sad… this has been eating you for a while hasn't it? I… please tell me." Her blue eyes meet his as she lets her tears fall.

"I'll miss you," she whispers, caressing his cheek softly. "I don't want you to go, Boomer. I don't want you to leave me."

"Bubbles, I'm not leaving you, I'd never leave you. I can't. It's not possible for me to live without you, at all… Bubbles, I love you, okay?" Her hands hold his hair as he rests his head on her shoulder, his lips brushing against her neck as he speaks. "I promise you, I'm going to call you every single day… more than once if I have too and I'll see you every weekend, you can count on it. I promise you, Bubbles."

"…okay."

* * *

><p>I'm going to end it there. I could of kept it going... but there seems nice. I hope you liked! this was really hard to write and I'm not quite happy with how it turned out, but... oh well! I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>

NEXT: When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up ~REDS

I love you, doll! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D


	19. When She Looks at You with Doubt

_When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up_

Blossom sits in her living room, her small feet dangling off the couch delicately, showing the world her pink toe nails. The TV in front of her blasts sound, showing pictures from the News, but Blossom isn't listening. Her mind is else where, wondering when Brick will get here. He's always, always late. Where is he right now? She knows for a fact basketball practice ends at 4:40pm, given he has to change and drive over here, but should only take until 5:00pm, 5:10pm at the latest.

Blossom sighs, contemplating checking the clock, but knowing she won't like what she'll see. Turning her head, she glances at the small softly ticking clock upon the wall. 5:49pm.

"Damn it, Brick, where are you?" she mutters, turning her gaze back to the ceiling. He's been later and later every single day and he never has a good excuse. Plus, there have been some… rumors…

"_Blossom! Blossom! I heard from Janet, who heard from Princess, who heard from Robin, who heard from Mike, who heard from Stacy, who saw with her own eyes… Brick cheating on you with some other girl!"_

"_I see them together all the time, Brick and that girl. Doesn't he think Blossom will notice?"_

"_They were holding hands, Blossom! Open your eyes!" _

Blossom shakes her head vigorously, not wanting to think about those rumors anymore. Brick would never cheat on her… would he? After all he is a former criminal… a Rowdyruff Boy. Maybe this was his plan all along. Get Blossom to really, really, really like him and than cheat on her, crumbling her heart to little tiny pieces. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turns back to face the TV letting the sound of their voices take all her thoughts away.

…

Finally a knock sounds at the door. The sound shocks Blossom from her resting, she glances at the clock again before going to the door. 6:41pm. Sighing, she gets off the couch and slowly walks to the door. Behind the now open door, stands Brick. His forearm resting against the door frame as he leans on one foot.

"Hey, Bloss," he greets with a smile, stepping into the house beside her.

"Hi, Brick," her answer is cold in tone and Brick glances at her oddly. She shuts the door and he follows her into the living room. He sits on the couch, staring up into her eyes.

"So, what's up?"

"What's up? What's up!" Her sudden yelling startles him and he can only stare at her blankly as she continues. "Brick Jojo, it is 6:40! That's TWO HOURS after basketball practice ends! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? You do this every day! WHY ARE YOU LATE? Just tell me why! Please!" He remains silent, refusing to meet her eyes. Buckling her knees she falls to the ground in front of him.

"There are rumors… going around our school," she whispers now, fearing the outcome of this argument. "Rumors saying that you're hanging out with another girl…that you're cheating on me with her." Brick's head snaps back to hers, not believing what she's just said.

"You think I'm _cheating?" _

"Well what am I supposed to think?" she yells again, hating herself for the tears that escape her eyes.

"Blossom," he whispers, leaning closer to her. He brushes her long hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "Blossom, I'm not cheating on you," he states, wiping away a few tears. She looks up at him, her eyes shinning with doubt.

"See, Boomer…" Brick tries to explain, not sure how to begin. "Boomer wanted to volunteer at this animal shelter thing but he didn't want to do it alone. Butch flat out refused, but I told him I'd think about it. One look into my stupid brother's god damn puppy dog eyes and he got me. That's where I've been everyday after practice, Blossom, I swear. I just didn't want to tell you because…well, could you really see me, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, helping a bunch of little animals?" Blossom breathes out a laugh at that, but still slightly doubts him. If that's where he is all the time, than who is this girl everyone sees him with.

"The girl, her name's Andy, I think. Anyway, she's just this new girl the principal asked me to help around the school for this week. She's really clumsy though, so I have to help her up a lot, sometimes, though, she even falls on top of me… that's probably how the rumors started." He explains as Blossom bites her lip, taking all of it in.

"Blossom," he cups her cheek, bringing her face closer to his, "I love you. I'm sorry all of this happened, I should have just told you from the start, but… I don't know. I can be a real idiot sometimes… I'm sorry." His lips find her neck and kiss their way up to the corner of her own lips.

"I love you too," she whispers, lips brushing against his own. Brick smiles, gently pushing his lips forward and meeting her in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>I kind of like this one, myself. Not sure why. Anyway, I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D I hope you liked!

NEXT: When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away ~GREENS


	20. When You Break Her Heart

_When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away_

"I don't know, man, Buttercup told me-"

"Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup," Mitch rolls his eyes, sighing deeply in exaggeration. "Dude, let go. Do something fun for once! Ever since you started dating Buttercup you've been such a drag, man! It's Buttercup this, Buttercup that, well, Buttercup's not here, man. Let's just have fun tonight!"

"Yeah, but Mitch-" Butch tries to explain, slightly trailing behind his friend as they walk down the road.

"No buts, Butch. Tonight, we have fun." Mitch commands, grabbing Butch's arm and dragging him into the closest bar. Butch groans, letting his friend drag him away. Maybe Mitch was right, he has been a drag in the mud lately. Always hanging out with Buttercup, doing whatever she wanted. Though, he does kind of enjoy doing whatever she wants… He smiles at that thought, laughing to himself as he recalls certain memories.

Mitch stares at him oddly as he shoves him on a stool.

"Dude, you okay? You got this weird smile on your face…" He asks, staring at his smiling face strangely.

"Yeah, man. I'm chill, don't worry about it." Butch murmurs, not meeting his friend's particular gaze. Mitch shrugs in response, deciding not to care.

"Whatever, what do you want to drink?" he asks, taking the stool beside him. Butch sighs, turning towards the door.

"I don't know, man, I shouldn't have come. I think I should go, Buttercup and I have a date tonight," Butch says, staring at the door. He moves to slide off the stool, but Mitch holds his arm.

"Come on, man. Don't make me drink alone," he begs, whether he's really begging or being sarcastic, Butch can't tell. Either way, Butch sighs and sits back on the stool.

"I'll have a beer," he states. Mitch smiles at him.

"That's my man!" he exclaims, rubbing Butch's back in friendliness.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, get your hand off me," Butch says, squatting Mitch's hand away. "I'm only having one beer though, Mitch, just one drink."

"Alright, alright, only one, I got it."

Within the hour, that one drink somehow turned into a drinking contest. Which lead to getting so drunk, they got kicked out. Being drunk as they were, they decide to go to another bar, this one being known not only for its drinks, but for its dancing ladies as well.

_Ring_

"Dude, what's that noise?" Mitch slurs, a skimpily dressed girl running a hand up and down his arm.

_Ring_

"I don't know, man. It sounds funny," Butch laughs, a girl sitting in his lap as he sips more of his beer.

_Ring_

"I think it's a phone," one of the girls announces. Butch stares at her for a moment, seemingly unable to remember what a phone is. Feeling something vibrate in his pocket, he remembers.

"Ah, right! A phone!" he exclaims, bringing the device out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he asks, letting the girl in his lap run her fingers through his hair.

"_Butch? Where the hell are you? If you don't get over here soon, I'm going to kill your sorry ass!"_

"Buttercup?" he hiccups.

"_Yes, Butch. BUTTERCUP. You said you'd pick me up an hour ago, where the hell are you?"_

"Ah… I'm a bar, with Mitch."

"_You're what?"_

"I'm at a bar, with Mitch and…um… what's your name?" Butch asks the lady in front of him as she trails her hand down his face.

"Brute," she purrs in response.

"Yeah, okay. I'm at the bar with Mitch and Brute." He answers into his confidently.

"_Who the hell is Brute?"_

"Oh, some girl…. She looks a lot like you, actually." He states bluntly, Brute giggles in response.

"_What fucking bar are you at, Butch?"_

"Uh… 'The Cave Men,' I think."

"_Stay there, I'm coming to get your drunk sorry ass."_

"Okay, Buttercup. I love you!" He sings, not caring that she already hung up. He drowns more of his beer as Mitch and the girl next to him leave into another room.

"Hey, Brute, what's the name of the girl Mitch is with?" he wonders.

"Oh, Robin is her name. But don't think about them, think about me," she purrs again, running her tongue down his neck.

"Buttercup," he moans in his drunken state. Brute stops, staring at him for a moment. Should she continue even though he obviously thought she was another girl? Or not… Butch cups her cheek, running his hands through her hair.

"Buttercup," he whispers, bringing her face closer to his. "I love you." He brushes his lips against hers before giving her a passionate kiss, filled with longing. He licks her bottom lip, pushing his tongue through as she moves in his lap to better face him. His hands move to her waist as her mouth moves to his neck. He uses his hold on her to bring her even closer to his body, she hugs her arms around his neck, trying to do the same. Their lips meet again, the tips of their tongues meet and Butch moans Buttercup's name into her mouth. In his drunken state, she even tastes like Buttercup, she feels like Buttercup, to him, she is Buttercup…. And he loves her.

They break apart, resting their foreheads against each other for a moment, staring into each other's green eyes.

"I love you," he murmurs, brushing his lips against hers again.

"You what?" a new voice asks, one Butch recognizes but can't place.

"Huh? I love her. What? You got a problem with that, bitch?" he asks, the figure before him blurry as the full effects of the drinks start to kick in.

"Who you calling bitch, Butch, you asshole!" The voice screams, his green eyes widen. He knows his name in that voice…

"Buttercup?" he hiccups, pushing the girl on top of him away slightly.

"Yeah, Butch… it's me." Her voice is soft, far away from him. He wants to be closer. How did she get so far away? They were just making out a second ago…

Wait a second.

He turns back towards the girl on top of him, her green eyes bright and her black hair dark. But it's not Buttercup's eyes, nor her hair, nor her face or skin. It's not Buttercup. Butch pushes her away roughly.

"What the hell?" he exclaims, wiping his mouth on his hand, trying to rid himself of the un-Buttercup-like taste.

"Exactly, Butch. What the hell. Care to explain to me why you were making out with her?" he hears her asks angrily.

"I… I… I thought she was you," is his only explanation. He stares start at her, trying to make out her expression through the blurs.

"Right, and I'm secretly the tooth fairy."

"I did! I called her Buttercup the whole time! I swear, Buttercup, I only thought she was you! That's why I said 'I love you,' I swear, Buttercup. I swear..."

Buttercup stares at him, feeling her eyes tint with tears. She wipes them away angrily, not willing to show them in front of Butch. She wants to believe him, she does. But after watching him kiss another girl, whisper a confession of love to her… his words just feel… empty. Everything he says is empty, his promises broken… it makes her heart hurt. Her chest feels tight, her head throbbing painfully as Butch stares at her, his own eyes glassy with what she can only guess are tears. She can feel her heart breaking into little tiny uneven pieces, everything he ever said to her feels like a lie. Every whisper of love feels like a joke as if he has tricked her all along and every memory they ever shared is just some kind of childish prank.

"Buttercup?" Butch whispers. Buttercup looks at him, meeting his eyes.

"Goodbye, Butch. We're over."

"Buttercup? No, Buttercup! WAIT!" He screams jumping to his feet and running after her blurry form as she runs away from him.

"GO AWAY, BUTCH!"

"NO, BUTTERCUP! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! BUTTERCUP!"

Buttercup makes a move to start flying but Butch is able to grab her ankle before she leave. He pulls her back down to the ground, crushing her body to his as he hugs her. He holds her as she sobs and screams and punches his chest. He holds her as she screams about how much he hurt her, whispering soothing words as she calls him a lair and a cheater and an ass. He holds her as she cries…and he cries too.

He cries at her pain, he cries at his stupidity, wanting to kill himself for ever causing her any pain. He wants to kill Mitch for dragging him into this and to kill himself again for not being able to drag himself out before this happened. He knows he's drunk as fuck, but he has a bitter feeling he'll remember this for the rest of his life… he knows for a fact that Buttercup will. Even as she clings to him, saying she still loves him, saying she'll give him _one _more chance, he feels her hesitation. He feels her think before speaking, he feels her doubt every word of love he says, he feels her not believe his promises… and it hurts him, but he can't blame her. He could never blame her for what he's done to her.

He gave her a broken heart.

…and as much as he tries.

…... he just doesn't have enough tape to put it back together.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>I hope you liked!

NEXT: When she's sad, make her laugh. ~BLUES

I love you.


	21. When She's Sad

_When she's sad, make her laugh._

'_Two Brothers' _is the saddest movie she has ever seen.

Maybe it's because she can talk to animals.

Maybe it's because she has siblings and can't imagine what having to hurt them must feel like.

Maybe it's because she never saw the end, the Professor shutting it off and wishing her a good night before she ever saw what unfolded.

Maybe she doesn't want to know the end, for fear that it's gruesome.

Maybe it's the way that the tigers didn't speak, staring into each other's eyes with slight recognition as the ring leader commands them to fight.

Maybe it's because she has an active imagination and can't help but imagine what might have happened.

Maybe that's why tigers are her favorite animal.

Maybe that's why she hates it when her siblings fight.

Maybe that's why, on nights like these, she cries herself to sleep.

Nights like these when Boomer crawls through her window, begging to spend the night because Brick and Butch are fighting again and he _really _doesn't want to be there as they try to kill each other. Or, some nights when Brick or Butch is mad at _him_ and he's afraid to go home for fear of getting beat-up and bloodied, or being pushed to the edge of death. Or worse.

The nights when he doesn't come at all.

Her active imagination takes her to places she doesn't want to go, and she sees three brothers, not two, fighting to the death in a circus like arena. Even more troubling is when she sees him the next day, a few new bruises and a black eye littering his pale skin.

He's never noticed her tears as she lets him in her window, she figures he's too busy worrying about his brothers. She sometimes wonders if this will ever end, if they will ever stop fighting… but they're the Rowdyruff Boys, how likely is it that they'll stop fighting? Ever?

That's why, sometimes when she sees them, she sees tigers.

That's why sometimes she thinks '_Two Brothers,' _is called '_Three Brothers.' _

That's why, some nights, she cries herself to sleep.

…

Knocking from the window interrupts her thoughts. Looking towards it in sadness, she almost wishes it isn't him…almost. But seeing his face, she remembers how much she loves him and practically runs to the window.

Opening the window and letting him inside, she tells herself the tears she feels on her cheek are happy tears from seeing Boomer again, not sad ones because of why he's here.

"Bubbles," he whispers, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind as she closes and locks her window.

"Yes?" she answers, equally quiet.

"Can I…" he stops himself, sighing onto her neck as he holds her tighter, "can I stay the night?"

"Yes."

He sighs again, burring his face into her neck as she laces her fingers through his.

"Are they fighting again?" she asks softly, not daring to turn to meet his eyes. She feels him nod onto her shoulder.

"I don't know what about, but Brick was really mad this time. Butch must have done something really bad," he whispers, brushing his lips against her collar bone. Immediately she pictures two tigers, one reddish and one greenish, fighting to the death and she holds Boomer tighter. He steps back slowly, pulling her with him in his arms, until he reaches her bed. Sitting down softly, he pulls her in front of him as he leans against her bed board, his legs slightly curled towards her on each side as she spreads her legs out in front of her. She leans further into his chest, wanting his scent to send all her bad thoughts away.

Humming a soft song to himself, something sounding like '_You are my sunshine,' _he plays with her blonde hair, loving being able to hold her in his arms like this. Exhaling a shaky breath, her tears begin to flow more freely, gently soaking Boomer's shirt like light rain. He looks towards her suddenly, taking one hand out of her hair to brush it against her cheek.

"Bubbles," he murmurs, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes, "are you _crying_?"

She says nothing but the wetness on her face is evidence enough. He quickly kisses them away, brushing his lips against hers in an effort to get her to calm down.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he asks softly, begging her to let him help her. Self-consciousness over takes Bubbles and she looks away, how would she explain that she imagines him and his brothers as tigers, fighting to the death? That sounds silly, but… it makes her scared and sad none the less.

"I…" she tries to begin, looking for the right words, "I'm worried about you and your brothers, see I watched this movie once…Where there were these two tigers, they were brothers, and by the end of the movie, they hadn't seen each other in years and were forced to fight each other, to the death… and well, I'm worried you and your brothers will do the same…" she confesses, knowing she sounds a little ditzy. He laughs at her quietly, returning his hands to her hair.

"Bubbles, my brothers and I are not tigers, in case you haven't noticed," he mumbles into her ear.

"Well, yeah, I know, but you always fight and-"

"And we don't have fur, 'least not like tigers do."

"Boomer," she giggles, "I know you're not a tiger, I'm just saying that-"

"And I am sure, that if all else fails and you _still _think we are tigers, we at least have better breath then them and less yellow teeth."

"Boomer!" she laughs, resting her head on his shoulder. "All I'm saying is that I'm worried about you and your brothers," she says, smiling a small smile as she looks up at him.

"I know… but you shouldn't be. My brothers and I may fight, but we love each other. Not to mention, worrying our fights will end up like the one from that movie is a bad idea."

"How so?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him as he curls a strand of her hair around his finger.

"Well, see, that fight ended with the two brothers escaping from the circus and running back to the forest to live in the wild with each other," he answers, brushing his cheek against hers. "So see? Nothing to worry about, we're not tigers."

She smiles at him, kissing his cheek as he holds her closer.

Boomer's right, they're defiantly not tigers.

* * *

><p>Um... yeah... I... I don't really know what happened there... does this even make sense to you? Um... Anyway. This one took me awhile because I couldn't think of something that would make Bubbles sad... so this is what I finally came up with.<p>

I don't own _the Powerpuff Girls. _I don't own _'Two Brothers.' _Two Brothers is the first, and one of the only, movie that ever made me cry. It was so touching... :')

ANYWAY (wow, spaz much?)

NEXT: When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh ~REDS (I used ennine, minnie, mine-ie mow to decide.)

I LOVE YOU! :D I hope you liked!


	22. When She Teases You

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh_

"Pst, pass this to Brick."

"Butch, can't you just tell him at home? I'm trying to _not_ get detention today."

"Shut the fuck up, Boomer, and pass this to Brick." Butch commands. Boomer sighs, taking the paper wad from his brother.

"Hey, Brick, this is from Butch," Boomer explains, putting the paper wad on his older brother's desk. Brick yawns, slowly opening the highly folded note.

His blood red eye widen, glaring at his black haired brother, who bolts for the door as soon as the bell rings. Quickly, Brick gathers his things, running after him.

Not watching where he's going, he rams into Blossom, the note falling from his hand and onto the floor.

"Oh, shit, sorry, Blossom," Brick murmurs, helping her to her feet. She dusts of her skirt, running a hand through her hair.

"It's fine," she answers. Bending down to pick up her book, she spots his note. "What's this?" she asks, grabbing it off the floor.

"Oh, that! It's nothing!" he shouts, trying to grab it from her as her eyes quickly scan over the writing.

_**Brick~**_

_**You wuv her, don't you? **_

_** XP Butch**_

"Wuv?" she asks, raiding an eyebrow. "Who do you _wuv_, Brick?" she teases as Brick still tries to get the note back from her.

"No one, Butch is just being an ass," Brick scowls, ripping the note from her grasp. He quickly shreds the note to pieces, throwing it into the nearest trashcan.

"You should really recycle, I'm sure the girl you _wuv _would like you better if you did," Blossom again teases, loving the way he growls at her.

"Just shut the fuck up, okay?" Brick asks, looking in the direction Butch ran off in.

"Oh, swearing too? I'm sure the girl you _wuv _really likes that," she teases sarcastically. Brick whirls around, slamming Blossom into the lockers. She drops her book, but not her smile as he stares down at her.

"Who do you _wuv, _Brick?" she asks again in a teasing tone. Brick smirks suddenly, all ill nature gone. He leans closer, inching towards her lips. She can feel his hot breath mixing in with her cool breath as his lips almost brush against hers.

"You," he whispers before connecting their lips. Her arms wrap themselves around his neck as she kisses back, his hands resting at her waist as he back a little away from the lockers. Pulling away, he smiles down at her.

"Who _wuvs _ya, baby?" he teases, earning a small laugh. Blossom bites her lip with a smile, resting her head on his chest.

"You," she whispers.

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls. <em>Um, this is really short. But it's what I got! SO YEAH! Hope you liked! I love you!

'Who wuvs ya, baby?' is kind of a parody of 'Who loves ya, baby?' from Kojack.

NEXT: When she walks away from you mad, follow her ~GREENS


	23. When She Walks Away From You Mad

_When she walks away from you mad, follow her_

"Oh, Butch, you're so strong," a girl coos, feeling his muscles as he flexes his arms.

"Well, you know me," he states with a wink, causing all the girls around him to sigh in content. He smiles, enjoying the attention from the various girls at his school.

"Hey, Butch, do you want to hang out with us today?" another girl asks, rubbing a hand on his chest.

"Well, actually…" he trails off, looking towards the hallway where Buttercup stands. He told her he'd take her to the game store to buy the brand new shooter game right after school, but he got held up. He glances at a clock, realizing the game store closed a while ago anyway… So, then, what was she doing still waiting here?

"Come on, Butch, please say yes! You know you want to," yet another girl whispers into his ear. He hears a growl coming from somewhere down the hall and his eyes meet Buttercup's as she glares at him. He continues to stare at her, letting the girls around him roam their hands around his body.

"Please, Butch? Please hang with us?" another one pleas, gripping his hair. He hears Buttercup sneer as she stomps towards him. He figure's she's going to yell at him and prepares for a fight, yet, she only stomps past him, briefly hitting her shoulder against his as she walks out the door. Staring after her, he forgets all about the girls around him, all he can think about is Buttercup.

"So, Butch, will you hang with us?" a girl asks yet again, traveling her hand up his arm. Shaking her and the rest of the girls off, his gaze never moves from the door Buttercup walked out of.

"No," he mutters, leaving towards the door himself. Once outside, he frantically looks down the road, hoping to god she didn't fly off. He felt he _had _to follow her, he _had _to find her, he _had_ to.

A girl with short black hair walks down the road, her arms bitterly crossed as she moves forward angrily. He spots her, relief coming over him as he runs towards her.

"Butters!" he calls, waving an arm at her. She scoffs at him, merely walking faster as he tries to catch up with her.

"Buttercup!" he calls again, using his super speed to run after her.

"Go away, Butch!" she yells at him, cursing herself as she stops at a busy intersection. Pressing the button, she impatiently waits for the white walkman telling her she can cross, hoping it comes before Butch gets to her.

It doesn't.

"Buttercup!" Butch yells again, throwing his arms around her waist. Fighting against his grip, she curses him to hell and back. He sits on the grass by the sidewalk, her in his arms as the cars pass them and the white walkman sign finally appears.

"Buttercup, what's up with you? Why are you so mad?" Butch asks, finally relaxing his tight grip. Scowling at him, she turns her head away, suddenly finding the grass very interesting.

"Butch, you are an ass hole," she mutters, refusing to meet his eyes. Saying nothing, he hides his face in her hair, letting her scent wash over him.

"What else is new?" he asks, breathing air down her neck.

"Get away from me," she mumbles, fighting his grip. He rests his chin on her shoulder, tightening his grip around her waist.

"hm," he muses, looking towards the school as a bunch of girls pile out, looking for him. "No."

"BUTCH!" Buttercup screams, "god damn it, let me go!"

"Butch! Oh! There you are!" a girl shouts, running over to where he sits in the grass with Buttercup in his lap. Butch doesn't even glance at the group as he decides to lick Buttercup's cheek.

"EW! BUTCH, LET ME GO!" she seethes as the girls stare in shook. Smirking, he continues to ignore the girls as they sit beside him.

"Aw, babe, I love it when you scream my name," he winks, causing the group of girls to sigh.

"BUTCH, I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Buttercup yells, one of the girls glares at her.

"Hey, don't talk to Butch that way, you little bitch!"

"Hey, now, hey now! THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!" Butch hollers, Buttercup sighs, clenching her teeth.

"Butch, let me the fuck go."

"Hm… No."

"ASS!"

"STOP TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT, BITCH!"

"GAH!" Buttercup groans, crossing her arms viciously. "You're the bitch," she mutters under her breath, though the girl hears it.

"BUTCH! She called me a bitch!" she whines, resting her head on his shoulder. He merely shrugs her off, holding Buttercup a little closer. Tears form in the girl's eyes and she walks away angrily, the crowd of girls following suit.

Butch still pays them no mind as he again licks Buttercup's face.

"You're disgusting," she mutters bitterly.

"Sorry," he sings, "for not taking you to buy that game." She looks up at him surprised, her green eyes meeting his.

"It's okay," she smiles, letting herself rest her head against his chest as he still refuses to let her go.

* * *

><p>Yup, well, hm. Not sure if I like this one, but it's done… so…<p>

I don't own _the Powerpuff Girls._

Lyrics 'Hey, now, hey, now, this is what dreams are made of' is taken from that song in the _Lizzie McGuire Movie, _which I don't own.

Hm..

**NEXT**: When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers ~BLUES

**Chapter Count Down**: 19 One-Shots left in this collection.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! I love you!

OH! One more thing!

A couple of you have been asking about **Oh Baby**, I don't know if I mentioned this or not but **I'm re-writing the entire thing**! WOO! So far I have **chapters 1-17 complete** and re-written on **Fanfiction and DA**.


	24. When She Grabs at Your Hands

_When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers_

Plane rides are so boring.

Boomer would've flown on his own, but Brick had said something about burning off his arms with his fire breath if Boomer so much as dared to _think _about flying across the ocean and into a different country.

Boomer sighs, lightly drumming his fingers on the back of the seat in front of him. At least, he got lucky and the person that was supposed to sit next to him never showed up. Giving him plenty of space and granting him the privilege of not having to put up with anyone. He sighs again, sinking into his seat. The plane is traveling higher now, though Boomer's still flown higher. Glancing out the window, he sees a familiar sight of pink and green lights fighting a large monster. He watches for a moment, vaguely interested, before noticing something odd. There's no blue light…

Where's Bubbles?

A crash coming from the head of plane shakes him out of his thoughts, along with some yelling. He leans towards the noise, using his super hearing to pick out the voices.

"_Stop looking at me!" _He recognizes that voice…it's nasally, annoying.

"_I'm not, I'm watching my sisters." _That voice… he knows that voice, airy and high…

"_I don't care! You keep looking over at me! It's annoying!" _Princess. That's her, she's such a snob.

"_Than can I, please, sit next to the window?" _Hm… nice manners. Who is that girl? God, he knows he knows who she is.

"_NO!" _Yup, Princess is still a bitch.

"_Please?" _Wait, that sounds like…

"_NO!"_

He hears the other girl sigh before mumbling something to what he can only assume is a flight attendant. God, her name's on the tip of his tongue…

The curtain to first class suddenly opens and a flight attendant steps out. She examines the seats carefully, nodding and making eye contact with Boomer. Stepping back behind the curtain, he can hear her whisper something. Finally, the curtain opens and a girl steps out, Boomer recognizes her immediately.

"Bubbles," her name leaves his lips airlessly. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he did. Her blue eyes look up at the sound of her name and meet his, he blankly stares at her as she steps closer.

"Hi," she whispers once in front of him.

"Hey," he answers, moving his hand in a small wave. She bites her lip, looking back towards the first class section before turning back to meet his eyes.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" she asks, her blue eyes shinning as she steals a glance out the window behind him.

"Not at all," his answer slightly surprises her, though she does her best not to show it. Sitting down comfortably, she turns towards him. He stares at her awkwardly as she looks in his direction.

"What?" he asks, confused by her staring.

"Oh," she breathes, looking into his eyes, "sorry, I'm trying to watch my sisters fight out the window," she explains with a small pink tint in her cheeks. He nods, leaning back in his chair to give her a better view of the window.

"Thanks," she whispers, briefly looking at him instead of the window. Boomer shrugs, carelessly putting his arm on the arm rest between them.

"Don't mention it."

Minutes pass and they're still not out of the Townsville sky, Boomer considers ripping off his window and flying away out of sheer boredom of how fast this fucking plane is going, but remembers Brick, and decides against it.

Sighing, he closes his eyes, deciding sleep may be the best way to get this over with. He slips into unconsciousness, thinking of his brothers, sharks, the ocean, Bubbles… though he tries not to think of the last one too much, especially with her right next to him. Just as his mind is about to rest and let him sleep, a hand reaches out and grabs his, jolting him awake.

He stares at Bubbles curiously, wondering what the hell she's doing. She doesn't meet his gaze, focusing on the fight still going on just outside his window. Looking towards it himself, he notices that only a green light is flying and he suspects Blossom's been hit or something.

A pink light returns to the sky and Bubbles' hand retreats from his, only to come flying back when the green light is hit to the ground. Boomer glances back at her, watching as she nervously looks out the window, biting her soft pink lip as her hand rests gently on top of his.

Eyeing their hands, hers resting on top of the back of his, he slowly turns his over, so their hands are palm to palm. Before Bubbles has time to react to the movement, he suddenly holds on to hers, rubbing her fingers gently with his thumb. He shifts in his seat suddenly, resting both his forearms on the hand rest, his head on one of them as he stares intently at their intertwined fingers. He watches hers specifically, slowly playing with them, smiling at how her blue nail polish shines in the light.

The green light returns to the sky, but she doesn't move her hand away.

The plane finally leaves Townsville's sky, but she doesn't return to her first class seat.

She simply smiles as Boomer smiles at her, continually playing with her fingers.

This plane ride just got a lot less boring.

* * *

><p>I, personally, love this one. I don't know, I just love blues and… I just really, really, like this one. I hope you do too!<p>

I don't own _the Powerpuff Girls._

**NEXT:** When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind ~REDS

**Chapter Countdown:** 18 chapters left.


	25. When You See Her Walking

_When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

"God damn monkey," Brick mutters, kicking the rock in front of his shoe a little too hard as it crashes into a tree, ripping a hole straight through the bark. He sighs, choosing to ignore the little kids that stare at him as he walks further into the park. He doesn't remember why he's cursing Mojo's name, hell, he can't remember why he was even mad in the first place. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he continues to walk, thinking.

Thinking of his brothers, his homework, his school, his friends, his Blossom…well, just Blossom, for now… Brick smiles at his shoes. Soon though, soon he'll make her his.

God, he can almost hear her laugh now. Maybe he is spending a little too much time with her, he can practically smell her…

Wait a second.

Turning towards the sound of her laughs, he smirks. There she is, in all her glory, laughing at some little kid with a balloon. The little kid is called away by her mother, leaving only Blossom to walk by herself. Brick smiles, watching her as she smiles to herself, looking briefly at the little kids around her.

He follows her, walking slowly, not wanting to be caught. She walks by a tree, smiling up at the crisp green leaves as Brick takes his chance. He rushes forward, hugging her by the waist from behind suddenly, catching her off guard.

"Ah!" she screams, turning around to see who caught her, "Brick!" she exclaims, placing her hands on top of his on impulse.

"Hey, pinky," he greets, nuzzling his face into her neck. She laughs at the sensation.

"Brick, stop!" she yells with a giggle, trying to pull away from him.

"Hm… No!" he responds, holding her tighter. She laughs again and Brick registers somewhere in his mind that he'll be sure to make her his and once she is, he'll be sure to never let her go.

He's going to hear her laugh like this for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>Really short...but, you know... I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls.<em>

NEXT: When she cries, get a shotgun and say, "Who's ass is going down, babe?" ~GREENS

Chapter Countdown: 17 chapters left.

I love you.


	26. When She Cries

_When she cries, get a shotgun and say, "Whose ass is going down, babe?"_

Butch has never really been a plan sort of guy, nor has he ever been the emotional sort. He's always been more of a jump right in there and cry on someone else's shoulder type of guy… maybe that can explain it.

Buttercup had moved in with him about a day or two ago, she already acted like she's lived there her entire life. They've only been dating for about two weeks. Yeah, others asked them about maybe taking their relationship a little slower, but they always scoffed at them. They knew what they wanted, why waste time taking it slow?

Butch liked Buttercup for many reasons, one of them being she wasn't emotional, she didn't cry. God knows he can't stand a girl's tears, he doesn't know how to act.

Damn the person that invented tears.

It had started out as a rather good day, didn't fail that math test, Buttercup didn't hit him when he touched her ass, good day. That is, until Buttercup comes running through the door, sobbing uncontrollably.

He stares at her for a moment, unsure of how to react. Here's Buttercup, _his _tough Buttercup, fucking crying. First he thinks of holding her, asking what's wrong, but that thought is soon lost as he wonders what the hell made her cry in the first place.

With this thought littering his mind, he quickly grabs a shot gun cleverly hidden under the floorboards. (They had bought one in case of an intruder in their un-safe neighborhood.) Checking the ammo, he rests the barrel on his shoulder, staring at Buttercup intently from across the room.

"Whose ass is going down, babe?" he asks, feeling himself narrow his eyes. She looks up to meet his eyes, rolling her own. Wiping her tears quickly, she steals the gun from his grip.

"You can't fucking kill him," she mutters, sitting on the couch in sadness.

"So it's a he! I'm a fucking kill 'em, I swear," he growls, looking to the door. Buttercup laughs silently, leaning further into the couch.

"He's my freaking teacher, Butch," she answers, looking up at him. Butch shrugs, sitting beside her.

"Doesn't mean I can't kill him, whatever he did to you is worthy of death," he explains, staring oddly at her still tear drenched face.

"Butch," she sighs, falling down into his lap. He stares down at her, waiting for her to continue, but she never does. Beginning to stroke her hair, he suddenly becomes very interested in the way it still slightly curls at the tips- despite how many times she straightens it in the morning. She sighs again, nuzzling her face closer into his hands as he brushes his fingers against her wet face. His eyes look about the room, landing on the gun.

"Buttercup?" he asks, pulling his hands away from her head.

"Hm?" she answers, looking up at him weakly.

Butch looks down at her, wiping her tears gently with his thumb, "you sure I can't kill him?" Rolling her eyes, she smiles up at him. That's her Butch, always wanting to avenge her for shit he didn't even know about. She should say no, tell him what actually happened was her fault. That her teacher was her science teacher and they were doing an experiment evolving chemicals that make you cry and she drank the chemical, thinking it was her water bottle…dumb mistake on her part… and she's been crying ever since.

She should tell him that, make him fell better, but she likes this side of Butch. Overly protective, un-sure of what to do… She's totally going to make fun of him later, plus, her science teacher did say he might fail her…

"Maybe another time," she whispers, slowly feeling more safe in his arms.

* * *

><p>I know, 'more safe' is bad grammar. But I just don't care, I like how it sounds, so there. (sticks tongue out childishly.)<p>

Yeah. I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _I hope you liked! Thanks for reading and thanks for those reviews! ! (excitement)

NEXT: When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does ~REDS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 16


	27. When She Looks at You in Your Eyes

_When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does_

He likes to think it's some sort of contest.

That's the reason he does this. Not because he likes the bright pink color of her eyes, or the way they shine when they spot him staring, or the way they brighten as she turns away… No, he doesn't like that at all. He's hardly noticed it, really…

No, the reason he does this is because he wants to show her that he can stare longer than her. It's some sort of twisted staring competition only he knew they were having.

Competition. Contest. Something he had to win, that's all, not that he liked her eyes, nor her for that matter.

No, not at all. Not possible.

Something pink catches his eyes and on intent, he looks, drawn to the color.

"Brick, you okay, man?" Butch asks from somewhere behind him. Brick nods, slowly peeling his eyes away from the fluffy pink rug just beyond the window.

"Yeah, let's just get this shit over with," he mutters, blasting a hole through the window of the store and conveniently burning the pink rug to a crisp.

"Sweet!" Boomer exclaims, jumping through the hole excitedly. Brick raises an eyebrow, slowly exchanging a glance with Butch. Shrugging, Butch steps through the hole, following his blonde brother to the check out counter. Brick sighs, following behind them at a slower pace.

"Give us the moneys!" Boomer screams, scaring the check out lady shitless. She quickly opens the register, pilling the money into Boomer and Butch's waiting hands.

Brick stands behind his brothers, his hands shoved carelessly in his pockets. He glances at the clock, estimating when, exactly, the Powerpuffs would arrive. It's becoming the new routine, blast through a wall, steal a bunch of money, briefly fight the Powerpuff Girls, retreat from the fight with the money…

They've been doing it a lot recently, stealing more and more money each time. The reason is simple, with their 18th birthday looming over them. Brick thought it would be better to steal a lot now, with the only punishment being Juvy, before turning 18 and having to risk prison.

Boomer and Butch shove the money from their hands to their pockets just as three lights blast through the wall. Catching the color of pink out of the corner of his eye, Brick immediately turns to stare at it, at her.

Her pink eyes shine with malice as she stares back into his own bored looking red eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asks, ignoring her sister, Buttercup, as she growls beside her. Brick shrugs, not looking away from her eyes.

"What does it look like, babe?" he asks, smirking as he catches a soft pink tint to her cheeks out of the corner of his eye. That name always got her to blush, whether she wanted to or not.

"Who you calling 'babe,' dick-head?" her sister, Buttercup, answers. Brick doesn't even look at her, his gaze still looked with Blossom's.

"Not you, bitch," Butch answers for him, welcoming Buttercup into his arms as she tackles him to the ground. He laughs, squeezing her violently to his chest.

"Never knew you wanted me so bad, Butters," he teases, earning another growl.

"Should we help her?" Bubbles asks her leader quietly. Blossom shakes her head, careful not to loose her eye contact with Brick.

"We have our own battles to worry about," she replies.

Bubbles nods, solemnly biting her lip as she turns to face Boomer. He stares up at her, his hands shoved in his pockets alongside the money. Flying up suddenly, he floats in front of her as she simply stares at him. He pushes her, merely watching as she falls to the ground a few blocks away. Turning to Brick, he stares at him for a moment before following Bubbles' trail out the window and down the street.

Brick never looses his eye contact with Blossom. He continues to stare as she stares back, subconsciously floating towards him as their eyes search each others. She reaches the ground in front of him, suddenly turning away from his piercing gaze.

Blinking, he examines her and her anger.

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, as if it isn't obvious. He rolls his bored red eyes.

"Why?" Brick counters, "It's not you business." She sighs, a light airy sound leaving her deep red lips easily.

"_Brick," _she whines, saying his name just _so_… Brick pretends not to notice. Blossom meets his eyes again and he immediately stares, his red eyes searching hers for an emotion he didn't know he wanted to see.

"Brick, when are you going to stop all this?" she asks, glancing at her shoes. Brick watches the way her hair falls down her shoulders before turning to the side to glance at his brother as he fights a very angry Buttercup.

"Next year," he answers easily. Announcing what he hadn't even told his brothers. She whips up, staring right back into his eyes. He meets her gaze, the same bored expression littering his face.

"Don't kid with me," she spits, narrowing her pink orbs.

"I'm not," he breathes, staring into her glare. Noticing his consistent staring, her cheeks turn a light pink as she quickly turns away from him.

"Stop it!" she commands. He smirks, he's winning. He _always_ wins.

"I won," he states, taking a step closer. She stares up at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" she questions, eyeing him as he takes another step closer to her body, now inches away from her.

"How 'bout a prize?" he whispers, leaning his head towards hers. Before she has any time to react to his breath hitting her face, he pushes his lips to hers.

He pulls away painfully slow, examining her expression in her gleaming pink eyes as he rests his forehead against hers. Blossom looks away suddenly, Brick looking away right after her. He stares at the ground angrily, what the fuck did he just do?

Whatever, he won anyway. That was just a prize, nothing wrong with a little prize…

"Butch, Boomer, retreat! Go!" He commands, flying away. A green light immediately follows, his shirt a little ripped by the collar, mumbling something about how Buttercup had been trying to see his abs. A blue light joins a while after, his hair tousled in way that did not make it look like he had been '_fighting_' with his beloved blue counterpart.

Brick takes no care in noticing or caring about his brothers and whatever the hell they do with their own counterparts. They fly back to their 'home,' thoughts all in different places as they silently ascend through the sky.

It's just a contest is all.

He didn't like her eyes and they're bright shade of pink. He didn't meet her gaze for the way her eyes brighten, or they way they shine.

No, he did it to _win. _

That he knew for sure…but what bothers him is if he does it to win, does that mean he does it for the prize?

* * *

><p>So um, I didn't check this...so... I don't know about it.. I kind of think I like it though...<p>

Yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing! I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

NEXT: When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word ~ALL THREE, REDS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 15 chapters left.


	28. When You See Her Start Crying REDs

_When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word_

What does she think she's doing?

He wants to say 'hey, stop crying! No one's going to give you any pity, you self righteous bitch!' …but he can't.

Why the fuck is she crying anyway? And in front of him for that matter… Well, granted this is a hallway…But still!

..Damn it, she's sobbing now. Brick runs a hand through his hair, anxiously adjusting his hat as he looks down at her. Is no one going to help her? Isn't she, like, a super hero or whatever? She always helps others, why is no one coming to _her _aid? What kind of messed up world is this?

The bell rings and he comes to the realization he's been standing there staring at her for an entire period. Students start to enter the hallway and he suddenly gets this strange urge to hold her, to protect her from this world she'd die for. He sits beside her, glaring at everyone who gives them a weird look, even the teachers.

Dexter, some nerd from his science class, sees them. He steps towards them with a hand out stretched, as if he wants to help them. An hour ago, Brick would have been glad to see him. He would've practically pushed them together…but now.

Brick growls at the boy, wrapping an arm around her as she keeps crying. Resting her head on his shoulder, she soaks his shirt, not even caring who it is that she's crying on. Dexter sneers at the two, briskly walking away and into a class just as the bell rings for last period.

Brick holds her closer, gently rubbing her back as she wraps her arms around his neck. His other hand slowly runs through her soft red hair.

"Brick," she whispers. So she does know who he is… he sighs, expecting her to push him away…but she doesn't.

She holds him closer, nuzzling her face into his neck as he holds her still, her sent of raspberries clouding his senses.

Her crying slowly subdues, though he doesn't loosen his grip. She pushes her body closer to his, burying herself in his sent of cinnamon.

The bell rings, but the students pay them no mind. Brick makes sure of that.

This selfish world she'd die for…he'll always protect her from it.

* * *

><p>Yea... I like this one. It took me a while and it's short. But I like it, I hope you do too! :)<p>

I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls._

NEXT: When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word ~ALL THREE~GREENS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 14 Chapters Left.


	29. When You See Her Start Crying GREENs

_When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word  
><em>

"Damn ocean," Buttercup sneers, cursing the clear blue happy ocean below her. No one will find her here, at least, she thinks so. So she can cry if she wants to…no, if she _has_ to.

The grey clouds followed here from her school to the cliff and they litter the sky. Looking up, she isn't surprised to feel a raindrop on her cheek…she isn't surprised to feel the tear either.

A twig snaps and she jerks her head back to the noise, glaring at Butch as he stands in front of her in the rain, casually chewing a piece of gum. He stares at her, his green eyes dark in an emotion of worry that he will never admit.

Why did he have to find her? Couldn't it have been her sisters? Or her father? Her teacher? Mitch? Just anyone…anyone but him.

Wait, no one thought anything was wrong with her…no one noticed…no one but him.

He says nothing, slipping his hands out of his pockets as he approaches her. Turning her head back to the ocean, she does her best to ignore him as he slips his arms in front of her neck. Pulling her into his warmth by her collar bone, he rests his cheek on her shoulder. Staring into her eyes as she looks out to the ocean.

She jerks suddenly, fitting against his grip. He merely tightens his hold on her, breathing hot air down her neck that does _not_ give her goose bumps…_at all_.

Buttercup sighs as the rain falls harder, allowing herself to release more tears.

Butch is really sweet… when he doesn't open his mouth. Smiling at her own joke, she pays him no mind as he kisses her cheek.

Thank god he found her.

* * *

><p>Yes, well. Also short. But... um... I hope you liked!<p>

I don't own the _PowerPuff Girls. _Plot requested/suggested/given by _anon_

NEXT: When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word~ BLUES

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 13 Chapters left.


	30. When You See Her Start Crying BLUEs

_When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word_

High school kids can be so mean.

Bubbles leans against a wall, her tears falling freely as she tries desperately to regain her breath. The taunts run through her heads, the name calling, the laughing… She saved their lives, multiple times! Did that mean nothing? Why is she still called a 'baby?' She's not five anymore! Why? Why did they laugh? Why did no one understand her hurt? Why did her sisters just stand there? Why did Buttercup laugh with them? She clutches her chest painfully as another sob racks through her body.

Why do they all hate her?

Why did no one run after her when she started to cry?

Why is _everyone so mean_?

Boomer watches her silently from around the corner as she slides down the wall.

High school kids can be so mean.

Why did they pick on her? She's a freaking angel! Almost literally! She's saved their lives more times then Boomer has fingers to count. Yet all she ever got from them was a disgusted look from being saved by the 'baby,' or a full load of teasing the next day about how childish and stupid her light blonde pigtails are, or how gross the gleam in her shinning blue eyes are, or whatever.

Bubbles deserves so much more…so much, much more.

Though, she deserves more then him. She deserves a prince, not some bum, his soul twisted with a past of robbing and killing and destroying…

No. She deserves more than that…but yet. He can't help but try, try so hard.

He'll give her the best of him, the very best. No more lies, he'll throw his past away, accepting the regret of the mistakes he's made.

Breathing deeply, he glances around the corner, watching her with sadness in his eyes as she cries, hiding her head in her arms. He steps around the corner, his hand gently on his heart in a silent sorry as she stares up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She'll have the best of him.

Stepping closer, he can't help but notice the way she flinches. Boomer leans down in front of her. He moves a hand towards her slowly, gently cupping her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leans into his touch, not caring as more tears fall from her eyes. He sighs, shifting closer to her, holding her as she rests her wet head on his shoulder. Her ragged breathing is the only noise in the hallway as he softly rubs his hand on her arm.

The bell rings.

Boomer kisses her head, desperately distracting her from the students that mock her and yell 'cry baby.' Bubbles closes her eyes, hiding her head in Boomers neck as he holds her closer, not knowing what to say about the jealous kids that stare and mock her.

High school kids can be so mean.

* * *

><p>Um. Not sure how I like this one, but it's done! Yay?<p>

I was listening to 'Best of Me' by Sum 41 while I wrote this...so... yeah. I don't own that song, it's just amazing. I don't own _the Powerpuff Girls._

NEXT: When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold ~RED

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 12 chapters left.

I love you.


	31. When She Tells You a Secret REDs

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold_

Blossom sighs, resting her chin gently on her hand as she stares out at the city around her. The people take little notice as the teenager as she sits on the building's roof, counting her breaths. She looks over the edge tentatively, wondering what it would feel like to fall. Letting a led dangle carelessly over the edge, she looks towards the sky, unsurprised to see a red light heading rapidly towards her.

_Brick._

She doesn't turn her head when he lands, she doesn't want to see him, not now. Not since that night…

"Hey…Blossom," he mutters quietly, as if he's unsure if he wants her to hear him or not. Without glancing at him, she mumbles, "hello," not seeming to care as he sighs and takes a seat on the roof beside her. He glances at her for moment, taking all of her in before looking out to the city around them.

"How you been?" he asks, trying to start a normal conversation, trying to act the same…even though it's not, and never will be.

"Fine," she answers, the same goal on her mind as she sways her feet gently in the wind. "How's your car?" she asks, finally looking to meet his blood red eyes. He stares into her pink orbs, loosing himself into memories he wishes he didn't have.

"The road runner? Ah, it's fine, the same really, unchanged."

_Unchanged_…if only everything was unchanged.

Blossom sighs, her eyes stained with an old sadness as she glances at the ground below her.

"Would it hurt if I fell?" she asks, ignoring the tear running down her cheek. Brick shakes his head, adjusting his hat slightly before staring at the tear on her cheek.

"No," his answer is simple, determined_, true_.

"Why not?" she questions, letting a shoe slip slowly off her feet. It falls to the ground with a soft thump, the citizens walking, not even noticing its presence in their world. He breathes a laugh, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile as he tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'd catch you," he whispers, his breath traveling softly across her neck.

"What if I didn't want to be caught?" she asks, closing her eyes, memories of that night flooding into her mind. She had meant to end it that night, this pain. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't save the day, couldn't get straight A's, couldn't always be perfect…She couldn't be perfect….she _wouldn't_ be perfect.

She ran in front of a car.

A red car, going way too fast for the speed limit.

_Brick's_ red 1969 road runner.

She wanted to die….she needed to die.

But somehow, someway, he stopped in time.

For some reason, she couldn't die, just couldn't.

Just like she couldn't keep it in any longer.

When he got out of the car, asking if she was okay… She told him everything.

Everything.

Her words just poured out before she had time to think…She told him she wanted to die, she told him she thought about suicide almost everyday. She told him her biggest 'imperfect' secret in the world….and he kept it.

And here he is, sitting with her like he does everyday, gently taking her hand in his. Whispering to her the same answer, making sure she understands…making sure she knows what she means to him…

"I'd catch you anyway."

* * *

><p>I like it...it's angsty-ish... so sorry? Um...shyeah. I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls.<em>_  
><em>

NEXT: When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold~GREEN

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 11 Chapters left.


	32. When She Tells You a Secret GREENs

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold_

"What do you want, Butch?" Buttercup asks, close to slamming her front door on his face.

"Well," he muses, shoving his hand in his pockets, "my brothers are out of town, your sisters are out of town… I thought we could hang."

"Hang?" She asks, narrowing her lime green eyes at him as he stands causally.

"Yeah, we're sort of friends…right? Why not hang a little?" he asks, taking notice of a missing car in the drive way, indicating the professor was not in. Buttercup rolls her eyes as he glances around.

"Whatever," she mumbles, opening the door a little wider for him. He smiles, stalking her into her house.

"Nice place," he comments, plopping onto the couch in her living room. He puts his feet up on the table before him and Buttercup crosses her arms.

"Whatever. What do you want to do, anyway?" she asks, taking a seat beside him.

"Hm…Truth or dare?" he asks, lazily glancing to his side. Shrugging, she leans further into the couch.

"Sure."

"Alright, well, truth or dare?"

Buttercup sighs, staring blankly at the dark screen of the television.

"Truth, too lazy for a dare," she answers, gently blowing her hair out of her eyes. Butch smirks, leaning just a bit closer to her.

"What's your biggest secret?" he blows the answer across her face in the most teasing of manners. Pushing him away, she sighs deeply, not wanting to tell her secret.

"Okay," she sighs again, refusing to back down, "I have a blanket that helps me become stronger."

Butch stares at her for a moment. Not fully registering her words.

"You what?" Butch asks, biting his tongue in a vain attempt not to laugh. Buttercup rolls her eyes, her arms crossed as she glares at him, wondering how the hell she got in this situation.

"_That's_ your biggest secret?" Butch mocks, "lame."

"Yeah, well, it's not like yours is any better!" she yells, trying to remain in cool and calm. Butch scoffs.

"Yeah it is!"

"What is it then? Huh?" Buttercup probes, pressing a finger against his chest.

"I don't have to tell you!" he counters, pushing her finger away.

"Yeah?" she asks, "truth or dare?"

Butch smirks, thinking he won, "dare." Buttercup smirks back, a decidedly evil glint in her eyes.

"I _dare_ you to tell me your biggest secret."

"Damn it," he mutters, running a hand down his face. Glancing at her, he notes the way she smiles, proud and strong and cocky…beautiful.

"Alright look, if you don't laugh at my secret I won't tell anyone what your secret is," he explains, looking straight into her eyes. Smiling, she nods.

"Sounds fair, not what the hell is your secret?"

"…I love you."

* * *

><p>I kind of like this one. Sorry this took so long, yeah...um... I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!

NEXT: When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold~BLUES

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 10 Chapters Left.


	33. When She Tells You a Secret BLUEs

_When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold_

The Carousel.

Oh how Bubbles loves the Carousel.

Her white horse shines brightly as it gallops forward, her prince waiting for her just at the end of the road. The castle just there in the distance as she rides through the forest, meeting all kinds of different animals along the way. She is the princess, her crown is heavy and sliver up on top of her blonde locks, still ever bouncing in her pigtails. The music is quiet and dim, but she can hear it, guiding her through the woods.

But all too suddenly, her horse slows down. The music comes to a stop as she opens her eyes to see the world around her, just the same as she left it.

Sighing, she hops off the small white horse. She follows the arrows on the ground to the exit gate of the ride, only to get back in line to get on it again.

Bubbles is 17.

Boomer raises an eyebrow as she steps forward in line, watching the ride with an amazed expression as it slowly begins to spin and the music softly starts to play.

"Why do you like this ride so much?" he asks suddenly, shocking her out of her trance. She meets Boomer's eyes bashfully from where he stands as the ride attendant. Biting her lip, she glances at the ground, softly swaying on her heels as he stares at her.

"Well…" she answers, looking back up to his eyes. She leans closer to his face than necessary before turning towards his ear, "can I tell you a secret?" she whispers, breathing hot air into his ear and down his neck.

"You can tell me anything," he responds almost automatically. Smiling, she puts her arms through his as his hands rest in his pockets and hugs him. He makes no move to take his hands out of his pockets as she holds him, resting her head against his chest.

"I like to pretend I'm a princess riding on a white horse towards my castle where my prince is waiting for me," she says quietly, shyly, blushing a soft pink. Boomer smirks, taking his hands out of his pockets to hold her. He leans down to her ear, brushing his lips against her cheek in the process.

"I like to pretend that I'm your prince."

* * *

><p>I like this idea, not sure about this one-shotdrabble thing though. I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls. _Hope you liked!

NEXT: When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her~RED

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 9 Chapters Left.


	34. When It's Her Birthday REDs

_When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her_

Blossom sighs in her sleep, shifting slightly on her bed as the night continues around her. Her dreams remind her of her 18th birthday approaching at midnight as well as taking her far away and into Brick's arms. In her dreams, he's here with her instead of being half way around the world with his brothers and some kind of mission that he refused to give her information about.

_~ Hey, in Walla. I'll see you in Walla Walla. Slap on the wrist? Well not this time!~_

Blossom groans, awaken by the sound of her ring tone. Glancing at the clock she can only wonder how would be calling her at 12am on her birthday… She turns on the light, blinking quickly as her room becomes brighter, before grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" Blossom yawns.

"_Hey, Pinky." _Blossom jolts awake at the sound of his voice.

"Br-Brick?" she stutters, unable to contain herself.

"_Happy Birthday, Bloss."_

"Thanks…I miss you," she whispers, getting into a more comfortable position on her bed. She crosses her legs, holding a pillow to her chest as she bites her lip.

"_I miss you too, sorry I can't be there. Stupid Boss with his stupid rules…"_

"It's okay," Blossom responds, squeezing the pillow, "I'm just glad to hear your voice."

"…_I love you."_

"I love you too," she whispers with a smile.

"_Oh and hey, I got you a present too. I got the Professor to put it under your bed for me."_

"You what?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"_Just look under your bed, woman."_

She laughs at his irritated tone before leaning over the edge of her bed. Staring at the box curiously, she pulls it out.

"How did I not notice this?" she wonders out loud, examining the bright pink box in excitement and skepticism.

"_Because you're an oblivious idiot." _

"That you love," she teases, curiously poking a finger through one of the holes in the box.

"_Yeah, yeah, that I love…Have you opened the box yet?"_

"No."

"_Well open the fucking box, Pinky, it's not going to bite you…well, actually… You know what? Never mind, just open the box."_

"Alright, Alright," she laughs, pushing the box a little closer to herself. "I'll open it."

She unties the red ribbon slowly, letting it float the floor softly before opening the lid.

Inside, a small creature yawns as its surroundings suddenly become very bight. It stretches out its arms and back, meowing lightly as it lays down again. Blossom smiles, carefully lifting the small kitten out of the box and into her arms.

"You got me a kitten?" she asks, petting the creature softly.

"_Yeah… Do you like it?"_

"It's adorable! What should we name it?" she exclaims, kissing the creatures soft fur lightly.

"_Whoa, what do you mean 'we'? That's your cat, name it whatever you want."_

"Fine," Blossom agrees with a laugh, "I'll name it 'Brick,' how's that?"

"_Whatever you want, Pinky, it's your birthday."_

"…Thank you, Brick," she whispers, holding the kitten closer.

"_No problem, Bloss. I'll be back before you know it! In the meantime, mini Brick can keep you company for me."_

"Right," she whispers, turning the light out again and placing the box on the floor. "I miss you…"

"_I know, Blossom. I miss you too. Happy birthday, I love you."_

"I love you."

_Click._

* * *

><p>I don't know how I like this one... but here it is. I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls. <em>Hope you liked!

NEXT: When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her~GREENS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 8 Chapters Left.


	35. When It's Her Birthday GREENs

_When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her_

Buttercup twists and turns in her sleep, mumbling something about her dream as she continues to be lost in her mind.

As her clock turns to midnight, she begins to feel strong arms slide their way across her waist.

"What the hell!" she exclaims, trying to jump out of her bed to kill this motherfucker. The arms only hold on to her tighter as she begins hitting the stomach of her capturer rapidity.

"Hey, Butterbabe," a voice whispers, causing her to stop her assault.

"Butch?" she whispers, turning on a light. He smirks at her, tightening his grip on her waist while she glares. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Shrugging, he nuzzles his nose into her neck.

"Nothing," he whispers to her skin.

"Get the fuck out," she commands, trying to push him away. He simply hums a little song in response.

"Happy birthday," he announces, licking her neck lightly.

"Thanks, now go the fuck away," she states annoyed, trying to pry herself out of his arms. Groaning, he grabs her hands, pinning them above her head as he leans down over her. He stares down at her intensely, not moving his gaze from her eyes as she stares up at him.

"I love you…" His words hit her face with a hot breath. Swallowing, she looks away.

"I love you too," she whispers, "now get the fuck ou-" Her words are cut off by his lips as he slams his against hers. She kisses back, parting her lips slightly when he bites hers open.

"You were saying?" he taunts with a smirk. She pants slightly, face twisted into annoyance.

"Get out," she answers sternly.

"Aw," he whines, placing his mouth beside her ear. Every breath is amplified as his hot breath dissolves down her neck. "If I left, you wouldn't get your present…"

"What present?" he lights up with a smile at her question as she anxiously stares up at him. Leaning back down, he smiles as she groans at his slow movements. He kisses her jaw quietly, slowly moving to her neck, and finally back up to her ear. She holds her breath nervously as he licks her ear lobe, making her shiver at the coolness.

"You really want to have your present now?" he asks, watching her carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes," she answers, her tone hard and strong despite the goose bumps covering her skin. Butch grins, nibbling softly on her ear lobe.

"Really?" he questions, teasing her as one of his hands tangle its self in her black hair.

"Just tell me what the fuck you got me, Butch," Buttercup commands.

"hm…" he mumbles, noting how soft her hair is. "Your present is…" he stops, waiting for her to bite her pink lip anxiously before continuing, "me."

"God, Butch! Fuck you!"

"Gladly~"

* * *

><p>I don't own <em>the Powerpuff Girls<em>. Yeah. This one was hard... I don't like it... but THERE IT IS! Sorry for the late update.

**Please visit my profile and vote on the poll!**

NEXT: When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her~BLUES

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 7 Chapters left.


	36. When It's Her Birthday BLUES

_When it's her birthday, wake her up at midnight just to give her a gift and tell her how much you love her_

Bubbles groans quietly in her sleep, she swears she can hear something knocking at her window…but…no, maybe it's her imagination.

_CRASH_

Okay, that was defiantly _not_ her imagination. Yawning, Bubbles sits up in her bed, turning on her light to better find the source of the noise. She rubs her eyes, glancing at her window to find it smashed to pieces, a rock laying on the floor beside the glass. Quickly, she throws on some slippers and rushes towards the window, pulling back the curtain to find a dark figure looking back up at her.

"Hi, Bubbles!" the figure calls, waving up at her with a smile. She knows the voice well but can't think of why this person is here at this time of night. Checking the clock, she looks back down at the figure.

"Boomer, what are you doing here at midnight?" she asks, leaning carelessly over the edge of her window frame. His laugh drifts through the air as he stares up at her.

"Happy birthday!" he responds, a small twinkle in his blue eyes. Bubbles rests her head on her palm as she smiles back.

"Thanks, now go home before your brothers find you out of bed!" she commands, worry in her tone.

"Nah," he answers, kicking the ground softly with his shoe. "It'll be okay, besides… I haven't given you your present yet!"

"Alright," Bubbles giggles softly, looking at him with gentle blue eyes, "what's my present?" Boomer smirks, digging in his pocket for a moment.

"Can you catch?" he asks, grinning wildly when she nods. "Alright!" he calls, "here it comes!" Up he tosses a small velvet box, Bubbles barely needs to lean to grab it. She stares at it quizzically, wondering what he could have put in such a small box.

"What is it?" she asks, shaking it slightly. His laughter again rings through the air.

"You have to open it!"

Bubbles bites her lip, carefully pulling the lid of the box upwards.

"Oh my god… Boomer is this?"

"Yup~" he responds, smiling brightly as she picks the small ring out of the box. "Bubbles, what do you say? Will ya marry me?" Bubbles smiles, tears of joy pouring down her pale cheeks as she stares at the ring.

"Yes," she whispers, though Boomer can still hear her with his super hearing. "Oh, but, Boomer, our families will never approve!"

"Oh you're right!" he exclaims, running a hand through his blonde hair, "that's why we should totally run away together!" Bubbles laughs again, nodding her head yes in response to his request. They stare at each other for a moment, just taking in their smiling faces.

"Well," Boomer calls, glancing around him for a moment, "let's get going, motor's runnin'!" Jumping up, Bubbles rushes into action. Grabbing the biggest bag she can find, she stuffs it with everything she thinks she'll need and a few things she wants to keep. She changes into some clothes, quickly putting her hair into pigtails before jumping out the window. She floats down to where Boomer waits with a large smile.

"Took ya long enough," he teases, taking her bag for her.

"Sorry," she whispers, too happy to speak louder. He grins at her, throwing her bag in the back of the car before taking her hand.

"Ready to run, love?" he asks. Bubbles bites her lip, glancing back at her house one last time. She stares at the windows where her sisters sleep, they'll miss her, so will the professor…but they'd never understand. Boomer's brothers would never understand…They can't stay here…

"Ready!" she answers smiling widening as he leads her to the front of his car. She jumps in the passenger seat as he hops in the driver, silently starting the engine and driving away from her house, away from Townsville.

Bubbles sighs, contently grabbing Boomer's hand as he continues to drive. He begins to play with her fingers as she looks down to her ring.

"Bubbles?" he whispers, pulling up at a stop light.

"Yes?" He kisses her suddenly, her soft lips pressing against his as her hand tangles itself in her hair while his cups her cheek.

"I love you, so much." Bubbles smiles, lightening up the whole car with her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sigh... Blues... I heart them.<p>

I don't own _the Powerpuff Girls. _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 200 REVIEWS! I LOVES YA!**

**Have you voted on my poll yet? You know you want to~ ;) **

NEXT: When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone.~ REDS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 6 Chapters left!


	37. When She Gets Embarrassed REDs

_When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone._

"UGH!" Blossom screeches, slamming her head into the nearest locker available.

"What is it, Blossom?" Bubbles asks sweetly, gently pulling her sister away from a small head dent within the peeling red paint of the locker.

Buttercup crosses her arms, "yeah," she muses, "what now?"

"Well," Blossom bites her lip, awkwardly glancing down the halls before turning her pink gaze back to her own sisters. Sighing, she delicately places her hands behind her back. "See… I have this song stuck in my head…"

"Well, so?" Buttercup asks, slightly annoyed at her sister's apparent distress over such a trivial little thing.

"So?" Blossom asks incredulously, "so it's been stuck in my head all day, so I couldn't focus on my tests, so it's really annoying! That's _so!_" Buttercup simply rolls her eyes, leaving her sisters in the hallway without another word. Blossom watches her sister until she turns the corner and is out of her sight. Groaning, she slams her head back into the ever growing indent in the locker.

"Well," Bubbles sighs, turning to face her remaining sister, "what song is it?"

"It's-" Interrupted by the ring of the bell, Blossom is displeased to watch as the hallway is suddenly refilled with people. Waving goodbye, Bubbles leaves to get to her classroom, leaving Blossom to do the same. Blossom groans again, hearing the song loud as ever as she slams her head into the locker once again.

"Um, excuse me, Blossom?"

"**What?**"

"…That's my locker…"

"Oh!" Blossom exclaims, leaning off the object, "sorry, Mickey. I didn't know."

"Um…Sure," the boy stares at her oddly as he puts his books away, deciding to ignore the large dent now in front of his locker.

"What?" she asks, noticing his gaze.

"Well, it's just…" he mutters, looking away from her and towards their classmates. "My name's not Mickey…"

"Oh my god. I am so sorry, Mitch," Blossom rambles, growing slight attention from the students around her as she practically begs for his forgiveness. "See, I have this song stuck in my head and it's about this boy named 'Mickey' and it's been in my head all day and… I'm just _really_ sorry."

"It's chill," Mitch states, shrugging as he shuts his locker. "What's the song?"

"Um… well…" Blossom mumbles, staring bashfully at the floor.

"Come on! Tell me!" Mitch yells, successfully gaining the bushing red-head more unwanted attention.

"Okay…okay… it's the one that goes: '_Oh, Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand. You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh, __**Brick-ie**__, you're so pretty, can't you understand. It's guys like you, __**Brick-ie**__, oh what you do, __**Brick-ie**__, do, __**Brick-ie**__, don't break my heart, __**Brick-ie**__!' _… You know that one?"

"Uh…" Mitch stares, trying vainly to control his laughter at her obvious mistake. "Nope! Sing more of it!" Their classmates immediately join in this request and Blossom becomes suddenly aware of this presence.

Sighing, she again begins to sing, "_'Oh, __**Brick-ie**__, you're so fine, you so fine you blow mind, hey, __**Brick-ie**__, hey __**Brick-ie**__! Oh, __**Brick-ie**__, you're so fine, you so fine you blow my mind, hey, __**Brick-ie**__!'" _The halls erupt in laughter as Blossom blushes a darker pink, thinking her singing to be worse than she thought. It's only when she sees Brick standing in the crowd, looking her up and down with his mocking eyes does she realize her mistake.

She groans, hiding her pink face in her hands as the class continues to laugh. Brick smiles, chewing his gum a little louder as he walks towards the front of the crowd where Blossom stands, mortified.

"Hey!" He calls, gathering the laughing people's attention. "_'I know a girl who's soft and sweet! She's so fine she can't be beat! Got everything that I desire, sets the summer sun on fire. I want Candy! I want __**Blossy!**__'" _The crowd erupts in another round of laughter as Brick continues to shout the song at the top of his lungs.

"'_Go to see her with her hair hung down! Ain't no finer girl in town! __**Blossy'**__s just what the doctor ordered, she's so sweet, she makes my mouth water. I want __**Blossy**__! I want __**Blossy**__!__'" _Blossom slowly removes her face from her hands to notice everyone laughing at Brick as he adds terrible dancing to his song. The bell rings again and the hallways clear, everyone making their way to their class. Brick smirks at Blossom as she stands before him, bashfully playing with her fingers as he slowly chews his gum.

"Thanks," she whispers, staring at the ground. He scoffs, pushing her chin up with his fingers to better see her still pink face. Leaning down, he places a small kiss on her cheek before letting go of her entirely. He stuffs his hands in his pockets as she simply stares up at him. Winking in a goodbye, he turns down the hall.

"Anytime, Blossy!" he calls, slowly disappearing.

"Later, Brick-ie!"

* * *

><p>Well..um... not sure if this one is good...but it was fun to write...so...yeah...<p>

I don't own_ the Powerpuff Girls or 'Mickey' or 'I want Candy'_

NEXT: When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone. ~GREENS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 5 Chapters left!


	38. When She Gets Embarrassed GREENs

_When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone._

"Hey, Butterbutt."

"Go away, Butch."

"Aw," Butch pouts, leaning over her desk to her ear. She freezes at his proximity, unable to think of anything but the way his hot breath feels against her skin. "Don't be like that," he whispers, his lips just brushing against her ear.

"Butch! Make-out with Buttercup some other time!" Their teacher suddenly yells, angrily passing out the project assignment sheet.

"We were not, nor have we EVER, nor will we EVER, make-out, Mrs. S!" Buttercup shouts, pushing the smug Butch away from her harshly.

"Whatever," their teacher sighs, handing them each a paper, "I don't actually care."

"Hey, Butterbutt, look! It's a partner project!" Butch exclaims, only glancing at the directions.

"So?" she retorts, looking around the room for a friend to do the project with.

"So?" he scoffs, taking a seat in the desk beside her. "You should be my partner." Rolling her green eyes, Buttercup goes back to searching around the room for a partner.

"Not gonna happen," she mutters, making eye contact with Robin.

"Butch, Buttercup," Mrs. S sighs, rubbing her temples to try to stop the oncoming head ache. "Why aren't you working on the project yet?"

"We're still looking for partners, Mrs. S" Buttercup replies, trying to mouth something to Robin.

"Buttercup, what are you talking about? Everyone got their partners before the papers were handed out, I thought you and Butch were going to work together."

"NO-"

"YES! Thanks, Mrs. S, you're right. Buttercup and I should really get started on that project," Butch exclaims with a bright smile. Their teacher merely rolls her eyes and returns to her desk.

"Hey, Mrs. S, can we listen to some tunes while we work?" a student asks, eyes bright with hope as he glances at the stereo system. Sighing for the millionth time that day, Mrs. S gives a small nod.

"Yeah," she answers, "plug in someone's I-pod."

"Here!" Butch calls, walking to the stereo. "I have Buttercup's."

"Wait, what? Butch! How the hell did you get my I-pod?" she shouts, jumping out of her desk and standing beside it.

"Well," he muses, plugging the green I-pod in, "remember when I felt you up this morning?" The entire class catches this snip-bit of information and turns to stare at Buttercup.

"Yeah," she replies, seemingly not angry nor embarrassed to the class's surprise.

"Well," Butch answers, "that's how." Sighing, Buttercup runs a hand down her face.

"Just give me my I-pod back, Butch," she groans.

"Nope," he smirks, hitting play.

'_Kore wa kawaii ojō-san, Masshirona ke ga totemo suteki ne, Konna tsuki ga kireina yoru wa, Boku to issho ni asobimasen ka?'_

"Dude," Butch laughs, turning back to Buttercup, "what is this?"

"Is this even English?" another student asks, bursting into laughter.

"Shut up!" Buttercup growls, her face reddening ever so slightly as Butch turns the volume even louder.

'_Nora wa saikō **nyan nyan nyan**, Sakana kusunete, hato oikakete, Hiruma wa hataraku ningen wo, Shirime ni yane no ue de yumeutsutsu'_

"Are they meowing?" another student laughs, causing another uproar. Buttercup says nothing, her arms crossed and her head turned away, trying to hide her very red face.

"Man, BC, we thought you were cool!"

"This music is so lame!"

"What even is it?"

Butch frowns. He hadn't expected this; Buttercup's red face was something only _he_ was supposed to see. Sure, he could tease he and make her embarrassed, but not these other kids, they weren't even supposed to know that she _could_ get embarrassed.

"Oops!" Butch loudly shouts, making into the ears of their laughing peers. "My bad, guys, this is _my_ I-pod."

"Your I-pod, Butch?" a kid smirks, trying desperately to hold in his laughter.

"Yup, here's Buttercup," he explains, unplugging one I-pod and replacing it with another of the exact same color. _3 Days Grace_ sounds about the room and the kids accept it as something Buttercup would listen to.

"You mean, you like that song, Butch?"

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites," he answers, ignoring the laughing kids around him.

"What's it about?"

"Two cats, falling in love and wanting to runaway together," he answers, stuffing the old I-pod in his pocket along with his hands.

"Whatever, Butch," a girl giggles, "you're weird."

Butch shrugs, ignoring the laughing students easily as he walks back over to Buttercup.

"So," he muses, a smug smirk on his face as he looks down at her. She rolls her eyes.

"How did you know what the song was about?"

"Oh, I guessed," he states with a wink.

"Whatever…Oh, and, Butch?"

"Yeah?" As soon as he turns towards her, her fists makes contact with his forehead.

Clutching his head in new-found pain, he almost doesn't hear Buttercup as she whispers, "thanks…That was really awesome of you." He smiles, resting his pounding head on her shoulder as she reads the directions of the project out loud. She almost didn't push him away…not until he started nuzzling his nose into her neck, anyway.

* * *

><p>I honestly think is this chapter is a piece of crap. I'm not even going to re-read before I post because I think it's so awful... I'm sorry, guys, I'll try to write better for the next one.<p>

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or 'Ah, it's a wonderful cat life.'

NEXT: When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone~ BLUES

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 4 chapters left.

I actually like Vocaloid, myself, but so many people think it's lame~ XD


	39. When She Gets Embarrassed BLUEs

**WARNING: This one-shot contains a lot of language. I mean A LOT. So be warned.**

* * *

><p><em>When she gets embarrassed, embarrass yourself so she won't feel alone<em>

Okay, okay, deep breath, Boomer, deep breath. It's just a test, just a test…just a 100 point final….that's it, no biggie…aw, shit, who is he kidding? Why didn't he fucking study? Shhhhhit.

"Alright class, you have the rest of the period to finish the test, no talking. If I find you on your phone, it's an automatic zero," the teacher announces, taking a comfortable seat at her desk as the clock begins to click away.

Alright, Boomer, alright… Well, first write your name, that part should be easy, the date, got it. Alright, let's do this shit.

Okay… Vous _ _ dans le weekend passé.

…What the fuck does that mean?

Okay, weekend…got it…passé? OH! Last weekend! YES! Okay, so avoir and another verb. Shit, what's the vous form of avoir? Shit, shit, shit, fuckidy fuck….

OH! GOT IT! Vous avez dansé dans le weekend passé. YES! That is the shit he likes to see! Yeah!

'_I'd like to be, anything you want. Hey, girl, let me talk to you' _

Okay, that's not normal during a test, is it? No, Boomer's pretty sure it isn't. Glancing around the room, he notices Bubbles sinking into her seat with a red face as the music gets louder.

'_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. Keep you on my arm, girl, you'd never be alone. I can be a gentleman, anything you want. If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go. I'd never let you go'_

Shit, the teacher's getting up. Oh shit, if she find's out it's Bubbles' ring tone she's going to get a zero….and it's pretty obvious it's Bubbles' phone.

But seriously, why'd she have to pick Justin Bieber? A few kids chuckle at the song choice and Bubbles only sinks further into her seat. The teacher notices and starts heading over to her desk.

Aw fuck.

This is it. Should he? Should he not? Whatever, he's already signed up for summer school anyway.

"Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't. I could be your Buzz Lightyear fly across the globe. I don't never wanna fight yeah, you already know. I am 'ma a make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow. Burr! Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend. You could be my girlfriend until the — world ends. Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirl wind. Swaggie!" while singing the lyrics, Boomer is surprised to find he knows more of them then he thought he did… He's not if he's happy about this information or not….

Damn it.

The teacher is still staring at Bubbles, damn… He has to sing louder.

Fuck his life.

"I'D LIKE TO BE ANYTHING YOU WANT! HEY, GIRL, LET ME TALK TO YOU! IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!" by this point, Boomer has stood up on top of his desk and started dancing along to the song. "KEEP YOU ON MY ARM, GIRL, YOU'D NEVER BE ALONE! I CAN BE A GENTLEMEN, ANYTHING YOU WANT! IF I WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND, I'D NEVER LET YOU GO! I'D NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"BOOMER! Get down from that desk immediately!"

"NA NA NA, NA NA NA, NA NA NA, yeah, GIRL!"

"Get down before I call security," the teacher warns, impatiently tapping her foot.

"NA-oh shit. Okay," Boomer mumbles, hopping of the desk. The teacher now thoroughly distracted, Bubbles has the time to quickly turn off her phone. Sighing, the teacher looks around the room in distaste.

"Who ever had that phone is very lucky I didn't find it," she states, glaring directly at Bubbles. Bubbles tried to ignore her gaze and focuses back on her test.

"As for you, Boomer…"

"Yup?"

"You have a zero on this test and must attend summer school with summer detention."

"Figured," he mutters, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Wait here while a call the detention center to let them know you're going," the teacher commands. Boomer shrugs, looking around the room disinterestedly. Well, fuck. He didn't think about summer detention, that's going to be a fucking pain in the ass. Sighing, he silently looks towards Bubbles. Why did he help her anyway? Was it even worth it?

"Alright, Boomer, to the detention center. I trust you know where it is."

"Yeah, yeah," Boomer answers, waving the discussion off. Suddenly, Bubbles looks up from her test to meet his gaze, she smiles gratefully before mouthing 'if I was your girlfriend.' He smiles, mouthing 'I'll call you' with his fingers in a phone shape by his ears. She smiles again, biting her lip as twirls a strand of her hair around her finger.

…so fucking worth it.

"Boomer!"

"Huh, oh yeah! Leaving!"

* * *

><p>I'm not sure how good that was, but I liked it...so... Yeah. Not sure about the ending though, but yeah. Hope you liked it!<p>

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or the song 'If I was your Boyfriend' by: Justin Bieber

NEXT: When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you" ~REDS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 3 chapters left! AH!

I love you.

a lot.

yesh.


	40. When She Laughs REDs

_When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you"_

Brick smiles, holding Blossom close while they rest on the couch, watching some movie he had long lost interest in. He rests his cheek on her head gently, taking her in her sweet strawberry scent. Bored, he runs his hands up and down her side, surprised when he hears her giggle in response. Raising an eyebrow, he repeats the action, smirking as she laughs even louder.

It seems his Blossom is ticklish. Oh yes.

"Brick, stop," she mumbles, vainly trying to push his arms away as he begins to tickle her belly.

"Nope," he responds, loving the sound of her laugh. Blossom twists and turns, trying desperately to untangle her body from his. He laughs at her attempts, only shifting to where he can easily see her eyes as she giggles.

"Had enough?" he teases, tickling her waist briefly before moving back to her belly.

"Stop it!" she exclaims with a smile, laughing as he moves his hands back up to her waist, tickling her all along the way. Her smiling pink eyes meet his suddenly in the midst of her giggles and Brick can only stare, smiling to himself because she's _his_ and he's _hers._

"I love you," he announces, brushing his lips against her cheek.

"I love you too, Brick, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Short and fluffy~<p>

I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.

um...yeah. NEXT: When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you" ~GREENS

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 2 chapters left~!


	41. When She Laughs GREENs

_When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you"_

"ha ha, fuck you!" Buttercup teases, kicking Butch's butt at 'SSX 3' on his X-Box.

"Shut up, bitch, you're only winning because I let you use my maxed out character!" he responds, angrily pushing the buttons on his controller.

"Dude, your character is maxed out too!" she responds with a laugh.

"Whatever!" he yells bitterly, peeking over at her screen only to see her cross the finish line.

"Ha! I win~!" Buttercup cheers, jumping off the couch with a smile.

"Shut up," Butch grumbles, crossing his arms as she smirks down at him.

"Aw~ Someone's a sore loser!" she teases, poking his chest as she leans in towards him.

"Am not!" he argues, uncrossing his arms to push her away.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE!"

"NOT!"

"ARE, you freaking idiot!"

"NOT!"

"Yes, you are," she laughs, leaning over him, "you are a sore loser and right now, you are merely pouting."

"Am not," he mutters, turning his head away from her piercing green eyes. She laughs at his mood, noting his pouting lip.

"You're such a baby," she mocks.

"Am not," he mutters, tentatively looking back up to her eyes.

"Yes," she laughs, "you are." He stares at her for a moment, seemingly unable to move his eyes from her bright teasing ones.

"What?" she asks, "are we having a staring contest? If so you just lost, wuss," she comments with a laugh. He smiles at her, reaching a hand out to her soft cheek.

"I love you," Butch announces casually, lips just tugging into a smile. Buttercup tilts her head slightly, leaning into Butch's hand.

"You…do?"

"Duh, freaking idiot…"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Buttercup pouts her lip, her fingers slipping through Butch's as she takes his hand.

"Am not," she mutters, leaning her forehead against his. "Oh…and I love you too."

"Yeah, duh, I know…idiot," he murmurs, running his hand through her short soft hair.

"…whatever."

* * *

><p>I don't own the <em>Powerpuff Girls, X-Box<em>, or _SSX 3 _

yeah. I like this one, short but...you know~

NEXT: When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you" ~BLUES

CHAPTER COUNTDOWN: 1 chapter left...oh...my...gosh...


	42. When She Laughs BLUEs

_When she laughs, stare into her eyes and smile, "I love you"_

"Do you remember?" she asks, blue eyes gleaming innocently as she clings to his arm.

"Remember what?" he laughs, blonde hair bouncing slightly with the movement of his head.

"Do you remember when we fell in love?" she clarifies, resting peacefully against her head rest as the plane takes off. Boomer smiles, gently brushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Of course I do," he replies, "we were sixteen. My brothers and I were robbing a bank..."

"I didn't want to hurt you," she interjects, lost in the memory.

"Nor I, you, doll," Boomer responds, intertwining his finger with hers. "I was angry, I asked why you wouldn't fight me..."

"I said you were cute," she giggles, biting her lip at the thought.

"Without thinking, I said you were too," he responds, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

"We kissed," she murmurs, smiling as Boomer rests his chin on her shoulder.

"You tasted like cotton candy," he whispers, brushing his lips against the skin of her cheek.

"There was a fair that day, down the road, my sisters and I came from there to stop you three..." she explains in a whisper, eyes glassing over in a daze of memories.

"I ditched my brothers to meet you there a while later..."

"You wouldn't stop staring at me."

"Doll, I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I had never seen something so beautiful, you were..." he loses himself in thought as he stares out the plane window, holding his girl in his arms.

She lets the subject drop for a moment and a comfortable silence engulfs them, his arms hold her tightly and she sighs in content, feeling safe and happy in his arms.

"You know, Boomer," she mumbles after an hour or so, the plane now high off the ground, "we've been using the past tense a lot and I just...I mean...Do you...Do you still want me like that? Like how you did when we were teenagers? Am I still...too beautiful for words?"

"Of course I do, doll," Boomer says with a laugh. He smiles, burying his head against her neck as he whispers to her huskily, "even more so now...and as for the beautiful thing, I'm pretty sure you get beautiful-er everyday, not to mention your skin has gotten so much softer since we were kids..."

"I use new lotion..."

"Never stop...It's amazing."

"Okay," she giggles at his commanding tone, "I won't."

"Are you laughing at me? I was serious," he pouts, peeling away from her neck to look into her laughing eyes.

"You just sounded so...intimidating, like using my lotion is the most important thing in the world," she laughs, he breathes a small laugh with her, smiling as he leans his forehead against her pale one.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>It's...it's over. This is done. Gee, remember when I posted the first chapter? That was almost a year ago. Whoa. Thank you so much for all the support you gave me by reading andor reviewing, I truly appreciate it. :)

As cause of my poll, I probably won't be on Fanfiction too much until the re-write of Oh Baby is complete, I have about 12 chapters left, but feel free to check me out on DA anytime, I'm there a lot...so...yeah..

Anyone going to miss me? I'm going to miss you...

With this one, I just kind of let go and let it be what it wanted to be...I don't know.

I was listening to 'Want Me Like That' by: James Bourne and it defiantly shows, but...yeah. (I don't own the _Powerpuff Girls_)

I love you.

Hope you have a nice life.


End file.
